He is our baby, right?
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: [CH 6 UPDATE!] Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari Oh Sehun yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini? Hunhan or Chanlu GS
1. Prologue

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Prologue..

KRIEEETT..

Pintu kelas itu teruka. suasana hening seketika sampai akhirnya...

BYUURRR...

Setimba air itu mengguyur tubuh kurus itu. Ia hanya tertunduk malu, melihat kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi yang kesekian kalinya, ia hanya tertunduk pasrah. Sontak semua murid dikelas itu tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahaha lihat... masih punya malukah yeoja itu"

"Hei yeoja Jalang.. segera enyahlah kau dari kelas ini"

"Lihat.. setelah apa yang terjadi.. masih berani dia menampakkan wajah jalangnya dikelas ini"

Terdengar keributan di kelas itu mengolok-olok yeoja kurus yang telah di siram oleh sekerumpulan yeoja yang diketuai oleh yeoja manis ber ayeliner. Tak terasa bulir bening menetes dari mata rusa indahnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai pada akhirnya, tangan besar itu menariknya dan membawa dari kelasnya, masih terdengar jelas teriakan tidak suka akan reaksi dari namja itu. Dan yeoja ber ayeliner itu tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Gomawo" ucap yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak namja yang menariknya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Gantilah bajumu Luhannie.. kau tampak buruk" Namja itu mensejajarkan wajahnya menatap wajah tertunduk Luhan yang jelas tubuhnya lebih pendek beberapa senti dari namja itu.

"Aku tak membawa baju ganti" Luhan menjawab sejujurnya.

"Pakai baju olahragaku Luhannie" Sahut namja itu dengan mengacak rambut hitam lurus Luhan membuat Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap manik hitam legam namja di depannya. "Tak ada penolakan arra? Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit, ini musim dingin" lanjut namja tersebut dengan senyum menawannya membuat hati Luhan bergetar mendengarnya.

"N-Ne Chanyeol"

Setelah Luhan menganti bajunya di toilet yang jelas Chanyeol menunggunya di luar toilet, sekarang mereka berdua ada di ruang Kesehatan. Terlihat jelas Luhan yang hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang itu dan Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang yang diduduki Luhan. Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mengharap Chanyeol segera pergi dari tempat duduknya seiring semakin cepatnya denyut jantung Luhan.

"Istirahatlah, aku sudah bilang Songsaengnim kalau kau izin tak mengikuti pelajaran kali ini" Senyum itu terlukis lagi di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta? batin Luhan sembari melirik gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang seperti di slowmotion di matanya.

"Luhannie apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang mendekati Luhan dan menyetuh dahi Luhan yang membuat Luhan menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. "Lihatlah wajahmu memerah Luhannie, apa kau merasa sakit?"

"G-gwaenchana Chanyeol" Sekali lagi Luhan gugup, ia benar-benar tak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Istirahatlah" Ucap Chanyeol sembati mengelus lembut surai hitam Luhan.

Tetapi ingatannya melayang pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Membuat detak jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Ia mengingat jelas kejadian itu, kejadian bersama dengan namja berkulit putih pucat yang memberikan luka mendalam dan sebuah replikanya di flat kecilnya, membuat ia tersadar, kalau ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Iapun mengeluarkan suaranya, dan menyuruh Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendiri. Hidup ini, begitu sulit baginya, dan ia tak akan menyeret seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan pipinya memerah dalam hidupnya yang sulit..

Ia sadari...

Luhan tak boleh mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol..

Karena ia memiliki seorang Oh Sehun kecil dalam hidupnya... di umurnya yang menginjak 18 tahun ini..

END or TBC ...?

Ini sebenernya Fic udah lama di laptop, hehe baru nemu kemarin saat utak utik laptop,

Semoga readersdeul suka dan...

R

E

V

I

E

W

please...!

Love you.. *peace sign with HunHan*


	2. Chapter 1

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter one

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, Luhan masih setia menimang malaikat kecil. Ia tersenyum tulus melihat malaikat kecilnya mulai tertidur di gendongannya. Ia tahu rasa lelah, ia tahu penderitaannya selama 2 tahun ini. Tapi ia merasa bahagia saat mendengar bahwa bayi di kandungnya akan lahir, ia sangat bahagia saat ia mendengar suara tangis bayi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Berat bagi Luhan untuk menjalani hidupnya yang seperti ini di usianya masih 18 tahun. Ia masih harus sekolah, meski ada hari dimana ia tak sekolah untuk mencari penghasilan demi mencukupi kehidupannya bersama seorang bayi mungil yang masih berumur satu tahun ini.

Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat namja yang membuatnya memiliki seorang bayi di umurnya yang sangat belia ini, mengingat pengusiran keluarganya karena kehamilannya dan bayinya. Apa ia mencintai namja itu? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu ia pernah bertemu pertama kali di club malam saat ia masih berumur sangat muda, 16 tahun bersama Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya dari kecil, ia menghabiskan masa-masa sekolah bersama, bercanda bersama. Dan orang tua mereka pun bersahabat. Tapi tidak lagi saat ia selesai pergi ke club malam atas ajakan Baekhyun yang membuat ia kehilangan keperawanannya dan mendapatkan seorang bayi karena itu. Meski terbesit rasa bersalah di diri Baekhyun, tetapi rasa itu tertutupi oleh rasa cemburunya pada Luhan, Karena namja yang di cintai Baekhyun sedari SMP malah lebih perhatian pada Luhan, dan mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih.

Luhan tak pernah membenci siapapun, ia tahu semua ini adalah kesalahannya, dan bukan salah orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat kepadanya. Ia mempunyai hati yang mulia, bahkan ia tak membeci namja berkulit pucat bernama Oh Sehun yang notabenenya adalah Appa biologis dari bayinya, ia malah merelakan semua, ia tahu harus menghadapi hidup ini sendiri bersama bayi mungilnya.

Setelah pertemuanya yang kedua kali dengan Sehun setahun yang lalu, Ia masih ingat tatapan dingin Sehun yang saat itu kelas 3 SMA mengatakan _'Cih, anakku? apa kau bisa membuktikannya? Aku tak pernah berhubungan badan denganmu adik kecil' 'Gugurkan bayi itu jika memang kau meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku, aku tak akan mengakuinya. Kutekankan sekali lagi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku'_. Ya Luhan saat itu masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berusia 16 tahun. Dan Luhan hanya menangis dan mengatakan _'Aku tak apa-apa,kau tak perlu mengakuinya, aku tak ingin membunuhnya, biarkan aku memilikinya. Aku yang berdosa bukan bayi yang ada di perutku'_ yang akhirnya ia harus keluar dari keluarganya dan hidup sendiri di usianya yang sangat belia.

"Hahhh, kenapa kau selalu menangis eum? Apa kau merindukan Appamu?" tanya Luhan dengan menidurkan bayi mungil itu di ranjang sempit miliknya. Iapun tersenyum, lagi-lagi wajah namja itu terpatri di ingatannya.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan mencoba menutup jendela yang terbuka. Ia masih mengingat, kabarnya lelaki itu sekarang ada di Los Angeles, mustahil bagi Luhan bertemu dengannya lagi. "Apa ia akan mengingatku?"

Iapun terduduk dan mengusap kepala bayi itu, bahkan ia belum memberinya nama, padahal anaknya sudah mencapai usia 1 tahun. Ia ingin Oh Sehunlah yang akan memberikan nama untuk jagoan kecilnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun. Iapun menidurkan dirinya , masih ada waktu 3 jam beristirahat, kemudian ia harus mengantarkan koran dan susu di kompleks dekat flat kumuhnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, iapun segera bergegas mandi dan memakai baju yang cukup hangat. Pemanas ruangan ia nyalakan, agar bayi mungilnya bisa tidur dengan tenang. Iapun keluar dari flat kumuhnya. Dan ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, Ibu muda yang tengah hamil sedang bersama suaminya.

"Annyeong Luhannie" Sapa ibu muda itu, membuat Luhan membungkuk memberikan hormat pada yeoja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya.

"Annyeong, Unnie, Oppa" Senyum Luhan terlukis indah di bibir cherry nya.

"Apa kau berangkat kerja lagi? Ahh kau benarbenar yeoja kuat Luhan" Pernyataan Suami Kyungsoo yang diketahui bernama Jongin itupun membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Apa aegyamu ada dirumah, bolehkah kami menghampirinya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan membuat senyum Luhan semakin melebar. Unnienya ini yang sudah dikenal selama setahun disini selalu membantu Luhan merawat bayi mungilnya saat ia sekolah maupun kerja sambilan.

"Ne Unnie, gomawo sudah merawatnya saat aku tak ada"

"Ne. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, karena aku diperbolehkan merawat bayi mungil yang benar-benar tampan" Jawab yeoja itu sembari mengusap perut besarnya. Terbesit rasa iiri saat melihat sepasang suami istri ini, mereka sangat bahagia dan Unnienya hamil ditemani oleh namja yang notabenenya suaminya. Sedangkan Luhan melakukan semua sendiri.

"Hehe, sekolahku hanya kurang beberapa bulan lagi Unnie, aku akan berusaha merawatnya juga. Tak enak rasanya jika aku terus merepotkanmu" Luhan tersenyum dan berpamit akan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari "Annyeong Unnie, Oppa... aku pergi dahulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan"

"Ne Luhannie, Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan" ucap Kyunsoo dengan melambaikan tangannya seiring Luhan yang menaiki sepedanya menjauhi mereka berdua.

Luhan telah mengantarkan kotak-kotak susu itu dan koran di seluruh rumah di kompleks ini. Ia mendengus lelah. Iapun teringat bayi mungilnya dan terlihat matahari mulai bangun dari peraduannya. Iapun mengayuh sepeda bututnya kembali ke flatnya. Dua jam lagi, bel masuk sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Ia harus bergegas sekarang.

Luhan sudah mulai memakai seragamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dengan segera ia memberikan susu pada bayi mungilnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Chagi" ucapnya dengan mengusap rambut tipisnya. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Appamu" gumam Luhan. Bayi mungilnya pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, Ia ingin digendong Umma tercintanya ternyata.

Ia mengedong bayi mungilnya dengan hati-hati. Iapun mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari flat kecilnya. Menuju rumah yang ada tak jauh dari flatnya, kerumah Kyungsoo Unnie yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

"Unnie" Panggil Luhan. Pintu itupun terbuka. Terpampang jelas Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"Omo.. Luhan kecil sudah datang ternyata" ucapnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta bayi mugil Luhan digendong olehnya. Tetapi bayi itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan. Dia tahu kalau bayinya tak ingin di tinggal pergi.

"Chagi, kau ikut Kyung Komo dulu ne, Umma hanya akan pergi sebentar" jelas Luhan pada bayi kecilnya. Bayi itu menggeleng seolah tak mau jauh dari Eommanya.

"Mma-maa-Mma" ucap anak kecil berusia setahun ini. Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. Dan mengusap lembut rambut tipis bayinya.

"Eomma tak akan lama. Kau bersama Kyung Komo ne?" Jelas Luhan. Bayinya pun akhirnya mau di gendong oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembul bayinya.

"Eomma pergi sekolah sebentar ne, jangan nakal arra. Jangan merepotkan Kyung Komo" Luhan mengusap rambut tipisnya kasar dan meninggalkan bayinya di rumah Kyungsoo untuk berangkat kesekolah dengan sepeda bututnya.

Luhan sudah ada di pekarangan sekolah. Ia turun dari sepedanya dan memarkir sepeda itu di dekat pohon besar di area itu. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, berharap ia akan tangguh menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. Iapun berjalan menuju koridor kelasnya.

Tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan di koridor dari ujung yang lain. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Luhan terhenti, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang sekarang. Tak terasa Chanyeol sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Annyeong, Nona Xi" Ucap Chanyeol dengan mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah Xi Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

"E-eh, Annyeong Chanyeol" Luhan gugup dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, untuk kali ini ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kening Luhan. "Apa sekarang kau lebih baik, akan kejadian kemarin?" Luhan mengingat kejadia ia disiram oleh Baekhyun kemarin.

"N-ne.. aku lebih baik" Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Luhan. "Ayo ke kelas Luhannie" ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya menunduk malu dan mengikuti semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

Bukannya ke kelas, Chanyeol malah membawanya ke cafetaria sekolah. Luhan sempat bingung, bukannya ia tadi diajak ke kelas, bukan ke cafetaria sekolah.

"Jangan bertanya apapun Nona Xi, Sekarang duduklah disini" Luhan mengangguk dan duduk di kursi di pojok cafetaria sekolah. Terlihat tatapan sengit dari yeoja-yeoja di bangku lain menatapnya. Ia menguk salivanya dan menunduk pasrah. 'Oh Tuhan, kuatkan aku' gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol membawa dua mangkok makanan pada nampan yang ia bawa. Ia duduk di seberang Luhan, Dan menyodorkan satu mangkok itu di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Temani aku makan, Luhannie" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku su-" belum sempat Luhan berbicara. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Luhan untuk membuat ia tak berbicara.

"Tak ada penolakan arra? Aku tahu kau tak pernah sarapan dipagi hari" Tepat, tepat sekali kata-kata Chanyeol. Luhan mengiyakan dalam hati, tapi perasaannya tak enak seiring semua tatapan sengit yeoja-yeoja di cafetaria itu mengarah pada dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah Luhannie" Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Luhan malah terdiam dan memandang Chanyeol yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan semangkok berdua denganku? Atau kau mau aku menyuapimu Luhannie?" Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Iapun meraih sumpit dan mencoba untuk membuat Chanyeol tahu kalau ia akan makan saat itu juga.

"Nahh anak pintar" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. Marekapun menghabiskan sarapan paginya berdua dengan ocehan Chanyeol yang tak ada hentinya. Dan respon Luhan yang sedikit takut karena tatapan yeoja yeoja di cafetariia itu.

Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. 15 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Luhan masih setia memandang kebawah agar tak melihat Chanyeol di sampingnya, ia sedikit takut melihat tatapan yeoja-yeoja yang iri dengannya disepanjang langkahnya di koridor menuju kelas.

"Apa kau tak nyaman? Mianhae Luhannie" Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ani, Gwaechana" Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap Chanyeol. Sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai di kelasnya dan menuju bangkunya di pojok belakang dekat jendela.

Chanyeol mengamati Luhan dari pintu kelas yang memang Chanyeol bukan teman sekelas Luhan. Ia terkejut saat melihat Luhan mengarah pada bangku yang penuh dengan cat basah berwarna merah dan meja yang penuh coretan itu. 'Jangan katakan itu bangkumu Luhan" gumamnya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu hal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Iapun menuju samping kelas mengambil beberapa alat bersih-bersih dan membersihkan coretan di bangkunya.

Triiiing~

Bel berbunyi. Tapi cat itu masih terlalu basah untuk di duduki. Iapun membuka bukunya dan menaruhnya di tempat duduknya, kemudian mendudukinya.

Terpampang wajah puas di yeoja berayeliner dengan dandanan yang mencolok itu menatap Luhan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat yeoja itu menatap dengan penuh kemenangan. Luhan menghela nafas dan mencoba mendengarkan pelajaran dipagi hari ini.

Skip time~~

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lu. Dengan segera ia mengedarai sepeda bututnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Ia pun tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini tidak begitu buruk baginya, tak seperti hari lalu. Dan hari ini mati-matian menghindar dari Park Chanyeol.

Sempat bersyukur dalam hatinya, ia masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan tepat waktu, meski harus home schooling di flat kecilnya karena selama 9 bulan ia harus mengadung bayinya, dan melanjutkan sekolah sesuai tungkatnya setelah melahirkan bayinya. Kalau semua bukan karena Ummanya yang diam diam selalu membantu Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Appanya yang sudah menganggap Luhan bukan putrinya lagi karena mencoreng harga diri keluarganya, ia tak mungkin bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Pihak sekolah pun belum tahu, bahkan semua siswapun belum tahu kalau yeoja berumur 18 tahun ini sudah memiliki bayi. Maka dari itu ia menutup dirinya, menghindar dari banyak orang, dan menolak memiliki teman agar ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini yang kurang beberapa bulan lagi.

Luhan telah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Ia memencet bel dan disana terlihat anak tercintanya terduduk dan tertawa dengan lelucon suami Kyungsoo, Jongin namanya.

"Masuklah Luhannie"

"Ne Unnie, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Luhan pun memasuki rumah kecil tapi mewah itu. Sempat merasa iri hatinya melihat Jongin bisa tertawa bersama anaknya. Ia juga ingin melihat anaknya tertawa bersama Appanya.

"Luhan, Jagoan kecilmu benar-benar lucu" ucap Jongin. Membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Baby... besok anak kita namja saja ne, aku ingin punya anak namja seperti jagoan ini" rengek Jongin pada Kyunsoo.

"Ani, aku ingin yeoja, tetap yeoja. Arraseo!" Jelas Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Jongin merubah raut wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum getir melihat kehagiaan keluarga kecil ini, Ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu bersama namja yang merupakan Appa dari anak tercintanya ini.

"Mma-mma" panggil anak kecilnya yang menarik narik kaus kaki sekolahnya. Membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ananknya tersenyum girang padanya. Luhan pun mengendong jagoan kecilnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan namja itu.

"Omo.. anak Umma rindu ne" Jagoan kecilnya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Ummanya. Ia pun tersenyum. Semua terasa indah bagi Luhan, semua terasa mudah bagi Luhan setelah mendengar tawa dan melihat senyum anak kandungnya ini. Ia akui, ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai anaknya ini. Meskipun kejadia yang lalu membawa luka baginya, Ia tak bisa membenci darah dagingnya sendiri bukan?

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyunsoo dan Jongin, Luhan kembali ke flat kecilnya. Ia harus membuat jagoan kecilnya ini tertidur dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas sekolahnya dan kemudian tidur untuk melakukan kerjaannya dipagi hari seperti biasanya.

Esoknya...

Luhan tak bisa meninggalkan jagoan kecilnya. Ia senantiasa menangis, tak mau meminum ASI Luhan dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi membuat Luhan kebingungan karenanya.

Dengan segera ia mengambil jaket tebalnya, dan mengedong jagoan kecilnya menuju rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari flat kumuhnya. Iapun bertekad dalam dirinya, bahwa jagoan kecilnya harus sembuh saat ini. Iapun meraih semua uang di kaleng tabungannya selama ini. Untuk saat ini, kesehatan jaoan kecilnya yang di utamakannya.

"Taksi" ia menghentikan taksi dan terus mendekap erat jagoan kecinya yang sedari tadi menangis. 'Kumohon, jangan biarkan jagoan kecilku sakit' batinnya dengan terus mengusap lembut rambut tipis anaknya.

Ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Jagoan kecilnya masih harus ada perawatan dari dokter, dan tampang cemas ada di wajah Luhan setiap detik ia menunggu kabar dari dokter yang merawatnya.

KRIIEETTT

"Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Luhan seiring Dokter keluar dari ruangannya.

"Dia masih sangat kecil, aku tak meyangka ini bisa terjadi, tetapi. Ada kanker di tubuhnya"

JDEEERRR

Luhan serasa disambar listrik yang bervolt-volt jumlahnya. Pelupuk matanya pun dipenuhi liquid bening.

'Tuhan, Cobaan apa lagi ini'

Ia melihat jagoan kecilnya yang sekarang tidur lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit ini. Dengan alat-alat yang Luhan jelas tak tahu itu apa. Luhan terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Anakku" Ia hanya bergumam saatu kata itu disela sela tangisnya.

Iapun berlari keluar rumah sakit. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia membuka dompetnya. Mengambil kartu yang ada di dompetnya. Ia menatap sebentar. Mungkin ini saatnya, batinnya.

Ia terus berlari, samapai akhirnya...

CKIIITTT...

BRAAKKKK...

Luhan terkapar, dan simbahan darah keluar dari kepalanya..

Sang pengendara langsung berhenti dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia mendengus kesal, apa yang telah terjadi sekarang..

Luhan masih sedikit tersadar sampai akhrinya ia menutup matanya tak sadarkan diri yang sebelumnya melihat wajah tampan yang selalu ia dan anaknya rindu akan kehadirannya.

"Oh Sehun" gumam Luhan

TBC...

Hahaha .. Ai bener-bener nyesek saat mengetik ini cerita. Melihat penderitaan Luhan selama ini. Huwahhh *meluk Luhan* Tapi Ai akan membuat hidup Luhan bahagia setelah ini, Luhan terlalu menderita selama 2 tahun bukan? Apa Ai buat hidup Sehun menderita juga setelah ini?

Tapi tenang aja, Ai ini penganut Happyendingisme kok, emang ada?

Dan apa ini terlalu pendek? Maaf Ai tak ingin membuat ceritanya terlalu panjang, itu akan membuat readerdeul bosan.

Ai bener-bener ngucap "Khamsa hamnida" buat semua yang udahh meriview cerita gaje Ai, Tapi semoga readersdeul suka. Dan Ai akan menjawab pertanyaan para Readerdeul.

 **Q : Cinta Chanyeol tak terbalas?**

 **A : Entahlah, Author harus meditasi dulu menjawab ini hehe**

 **Q : Luhan punya anak sebelum nikah?**

 **A : Iya, dan itu sudah terjawab jelas di chapter ini.**

 **Q : Terus Oh Sehunnya kemana?**

 **A : Ai rasa jawabnya sudah ada di Chapter pertama ini.**

 **Q : Author update cepet ya?**

 **A : Apa ini termasuk updat cepet .. hehe *bow***

Untuk next chap, Ai akan buat cerita dari sisi Oh sehun, nyesek kalau Lihat Lulu menderita mulu kan? Maafkan Ai yang mungkin nih cerita belum begitu menarik, dan mohon bimbingannya setelah ini bagi para sunbae, Ai masih hoobae disini..

Khamsa hamnida...

Love you...

R

E

V

I

E

W

please!


	3. Chapter 2

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Two

Seorang namja bermata elang keluar dari pintu kedatangan di bandara Internasional Incheon. Dengan santai ia keluar dari pintu kedatangan, kacamata hitamnya bertengger di atas hidungnya. Ia sesekali menoleh melihat beberapa orang yang menunggu sanak keluarganya tiba dari Los Angeles.

Satu yang namja itu sadari, Kedatangannya tak diharapkan oleh keluarganya yang ada disini.

Iapun merogoh ponselnya, dan mengetik beberapa digit nomer yang jelas namja itu hafal diluar kepala. Iapun menaruh ponselnya di telinga, menelefon seseorang. Mungkin itu yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya ia mendengus kesal. Panggilannya tak disahut siapapun.

Iapun memanggil taksi di depan bandara. Tatapan datarnya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia pulang saat ini, mungkin keluarganya akan marah jika akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa ia benar-benar datang dari Los Angeles karena alasan bodohnya.

Iapun melihat kondisi jalanan yang menurutnya tak banyak berubah semenjak setahun ini. Ia melepas kacamatanya, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin sudah saatnya namja ini keluar dari kehendak orangtuanya. Ia meneteskan airmatanya. Cukup kali ini, ia tak ingin yeoja yang dicintainya menderita.

Ingatannya kembali ke 2 tahun yang suram itu. Ia mengingat pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja yang membuat hatinya berdebar, yeoja dengan mata rusa itu. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Ia menuruti kemauan orang tuanya, ia egois akan dirinya dan malah memilih untuk membuat dirinya bahagia di balik penderitaan yeoja yang dicintainya selama 2 tahun ini.

Bukan kebahagiaan, bukan ketenangan dalam hidup ini yang ia rasakan, tetapi hampa, perasaan bersalah yang bertubi-tubi dan sakit yang mendalam setiap ia mendengar semua informasi tentang yeoja itu setiap harinya dari orang suruhannya.

"Mianhae" gumamnya dengan melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Terpampang jelas foto yeoja itu dan seorang bayi mungil di gendongannya.

"Aku benar-benar namja yang buruk" gumamnya lagi dengan mengusap layar ponselnya. "Seharusnya aku memilh kalian, bukannya orang tuaku" tambahnya. Iapun menghela nafasnya. "Jika aku hadir. Apa semua sudah terlambat?"

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap sopir taksi yang membuat dirinya tersadar kemudian menyaku ponselnya. Ia keluar dari taksi dan terpampang jelas mansion keluarga Oh. Ia menyeret kopernya, menghela nafasnya dan melangkah menuju mansion besar nan mewah itu.

" _Jangan jadi pengecut Sehun, ini saatnya kau kembali dan merubah segalanya, jangan sampai kau menyesali apapun dimasa depan nanti. Temui mereka, minta maaflah pada mereka dan coba buat orang tuamu percaya dengan keputusanmu. Mungkin sekarang tak berarti bagimu, tapi suatu saat, jika kau tak mengambil keputusan ini, kau akan menderita sepanjang hidupmu"_ Masih teringat jelas nasihat dari Sekertaris Kang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dan selalu membatu Sehun selama ini mengawasi yeoja itu dan 'anak'nya selama Sehun di LA.

Iapun melangkah dan menatap pintu besar di depannya. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" ucapnya. Iapun mengetuk pintu besar itu.

Sehun memasuki Mansion besar ini. Ia tertegun, semua masih terlihat sama. Ia tersenyum dan sayup-sayup mendengar langkah kaki, ia tahu kalau ini adalah langkah kaki Appanya. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya, terlihat tatapan amarah di wajahnya.

"KAU! Sudah kubilang jangan kembali kesini!" teriak Appa Sehun yang menghampirinya dan langsung..

PLAKKK

Appanya menampar Sehun. Sehun hanya meringis dan meraih pipinya yang memerah.

"Anak tak tahu untung! Sudah kubilang ini demi kebaikanmu, kau harus tinggal di LA dan tak akan pernah kembali ke Korea" tambahnya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Mianhae Appa"

"Sekarang apa maumu! Apa yang bisa kau banggakan sekarang! Kau bahkan tidak terlalu baik dari pada Hyung-mu. Apa karena yeoja itu? Dan anak haramnya?" Jelas Appa Sehun. Hati Sehun bergejolak mendengarnya. Ia akui ini adalah salahnya. Tapi kalau bukan karena Appanya, semua tak akan jadi seburuk ini.

"Itu anakku Appa! Dia bukan anak haram. Aku yang menghamili yeoja itu. Kalau semua bukan karena Appa, Semua tak akan jadi buruk seperti ini. Kebaikanku? Kebahagiaanku? apa itu yang kau tekankan? Asal Appa tau, aku menderita selama 2 tahun ini. Ini semua karena harga diri dan gengsi Appa yang terlalu besar!. Aku muak Appa! Kumohon hentikan seka-"

PLAKKK

Sekali lagi tamparan itu diberikan pada Sehun. Ia terdiam dan menatap Appanya.

"Cih, Dasar anak tak tahu balas budi. Sekarang kembalilah ke LA dan lanjutkan studymu disana. Kau masih 20 tahun, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk yeoja jalang sepertinya"

"Aku tak mau Appa Aku tak akan menuruti alur mu lagi Appa" Ucap sehun dingin. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion besar keluarga Oh. "Aku tak ingin lagi ada disini"

"HENTIKAN LANGKAHMU OH SEHUN! ATAU KAU AKAN KUCORET DARI SILSILAH KELUARGA KITA" Teriak Appanya. Iapun menghentikan langkanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apapun itu. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi Appa" Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Ini keputusanku Appa, Mianhae' batinnya dan terlihat Appa Sehun yang berkilat kilat marah. Sehun tetap melangkah. Ini keputusannya dan ini adalah jalan hidupnya.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota Seoul. Iapun menghubungi sahabat lamanya.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Yeoboseyo Kkamjong. Masih mengingatku?"

" _Yakk kau, kenapa baru menghubungiku eoh? Dimana saja 2 tahun ini?"_

"Mianhae, aku di LA selama ini. Dan aku tak menghubungi siapapun selama ini"

" _Ahh Alasan kau Albino! Kau melupakanku bukan?"_

"Terserah kau saja"

" _Yakk"_

CKIIIITTT

BRAKKK

Sehun melihat seorang yeoja tertabrak. Ia langsung berlari dan mengabaikan panggilan Kai.

" _Heii yakkk.. Kau tak mendengarkanku.. Albino!"_

"Chakkaman"

pip

Ia memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Dan melihat yeoja itu bersimbah darah.

Deg..

Satu yang ia ketahui sekarang. Ini adalah yeoja yang ia rindukan selama ini. Yeoja yang menjadi alasan untuk kembali ke Korea, yeoja yang menghantui hidupnya selama 2 tahun ini, yeoja yang dihamilinya, yeoja yang melahirkan darah dagingnya, yeoja yang ada di wallpaper ponselnya.. 'Xi Luhan' batinnya dengan menyentuh pipi yeoja itu.

"Oh Sehun" gumam yeoja itu yang menatapnya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

'Dia mengingatku' batin Sehun yang langsung menggendong yeoja kurus itu ala bridal style dan berlari menuju rumah sakit yang hanya ada beberapa meter dari jalanan itu.

Ia menunggu di kursi itu dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Ia menatap kartu yang sebelumnya ada di genggaman tangan yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum pahit, ini kartu nama Appanya.

Ceklek..

Pintu UGD terbuka, Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Saya butuh keluarganya untuk mendengar keadaan pasien"

"Saya.." Iapun menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "suaminya" Sehun pun mengikuti dokter itu menuju ruangannya. Setelah beberapa lama ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlihat raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan terlukis di wajahnya. Luhannya.. koma. Untuk beberapa lama yang belum bisa dipastikan. Sehun berjalan gontai dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Mianhae" ia hanya menatap Luhan dari kaca ruang inapnya sekarang. Ia tak bisa masuk ruangan itu, perasaan bersalah menggerogoti dirinya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat suatu hal "Anakku"

Iapun bergegas keluar rumah sakit, tapi seorang suster menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terhnenti dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Sus?"

"Dokter bilang kau suami Nyonya Xi Luhan, Tuan Xi?" 

"Ne aku suaminya. Dan Aku Oh Sehun, bukan Tuan Xi"

Suster itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Dia Oh Luhan, bukan Xi Luhan" Jelas Sehun sekali lagi. Suster itupun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sehun pun diajaknya ke sebuah ruang inap lainnya, Sehun menautkan alisnya. Bingung diajak keruangan ini. Disana terlihat anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Anakku" gumamnya yang langsung menghampiri anak itu.

"Kondisinya sudah lebih stabil, akan dilakukan pembedahan beberapa saat lagi. Karena Nyonya Luhan masih koma, aku harap anda sebagai Appanya tetap disisinya"

"Pembedahan?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, penambilan sel kanker sebelum menjalar dan menuju stadium selanjutnya, dan kemudian di lakukan kemoterapi untuk membunuh sel sel kanker yang masih tertinggal"

JDEERR

Sehun seperti merasakan ditimpa batu yang besar, Ia mengendong tubuh lemah anaknya yang lelah menangis. Anaknya langsung berhenti menangis, ia tersenyum dan memeluk erat leher Sehun. Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Mianhae Chagi, Mianhae. Ini semua salah Appa" gumamnya dengan mengusap rambut tipis anak itu penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun senantiasa menunggu di depan ruang pembedahan jagoan kecilnya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam lamanya. Ia tertunduk, memejamkan matanya. Ini belum satu hari berada di Korea, dan penderitaan ini sudah terlalu banyak untuk Sehun.

Ingatannya kembali pada setahun yang lalu, Sebelum ia ke LA bertemu dengan yeoya ini, dan mengatakan hal yang pahit padanya. Ia masih jelas mengingatnya, tangisan yeoja itu yang meminta agar ia tetap memiliki bayinya. Rasanya tercabik-cabik mendengar tangisannya, rasanya hancur sekali, selama setahun sebelum ia pergi , diam diam ia mengawasi yeoja ini berusaha melindungi bayi yang dikandungnya. Sedangkan dirinya berubah menjadi namja pengecut dibawah kuasa Appanya.

"Mianhae...mianhae" ucapnya berkali kali dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Dokter sudah keluar dari ruang pembedahan jagoan kecilnya 1 menit yang lalu. Sekarang jagoan kecilnya terbaring lemah di ranjang kecil itu, ia hanya tersenyum penuh dengan kepahitan menatap anaknya. Semua terlihat sama, wajahnya, rahangnya, kulitnya, semua hampir menyerupai Sehun.

Iapun keluar dari ruang inap anaknya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menuju ke ruang inap Luhan. Ia hanya melihat dari jendela, semua terlihat sama. Belum ada pergerakan dan perkembangan apapun dari yeoja ini.

Ia terduduk, dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Semua ini kesalahanku, Mianhae" ucapnya lagi tanpa terasa bulir bening it menetes dari ujung mata elangnya.

Skip time~~~

Sehun sedang tersenyum menimang jagoan kecilnya yang sudah stabil keadaannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya yang tak mau melepas pelukan di leher Sehun. Mungkin jagoan kecilnya tahu bahwa namja ini adalah Appanya, mungkin Jagoan kecilnya ini merindukan dirinya.

Ia terharu, dan mencoba mengajak berbicara namja kecil ini, yang tentu hanya di balas dengan tawa-tawa kecil yang sungguh imut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Jagoan kecilnya sudah sangat stabil keadaannya. Sungguh ajaib, bahkan dokter tak pernah meyangka kalau anak usia satu tahun ini sangat tangguh, bahkan dengan cepat merespon obat yang diberikan.

Jagoan kecil itupun sudah bisa tertawa seperti biasanya, meski masih terngiang ucapan dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat ia sedih mendengarnya. Tapi ia menampik semua itu, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Selang infus sudah tak terpasang di tangan mungil jagoan kecilnya. Ia senantiasa bebas memeluk leher putih Appanya.

"Mmmaa-mmaa" ucap jagoan kecilnya. Ia mungkin merindukan Ummanya.

Sehun membawanya ke ruang inap Luhan. Meski sempat ragu saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, ini demi anaknya.

"Umma sedang istirahat sayang" Ucap Sehun dan namja kecil itu hanya menatap Luhan, ia tak mengerti.

Ceklek.

Pintu itu terbuka, terpampang seorang yeoja dengan perut yang membuncit dengan seorang namja yang Sehun familiar dengannya.

"Kkamjong?" Tanya Sehun.

"Wahhh Albino, keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu disini" ucap namja itu yang langsung menonyor kening Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja itu lagi , Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Aiisshh kau tetap saja, kau tuli atau memang tak ingin menjawabku bodoh?" kesal Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin perkiraan yang keduamu itu tepat sekali"

"Yakk Albino, Eh ya, kenalkan. Ini Istriku"

"Kyungsoo imnida" Yeoja manis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sehun imnida" Sehun membalas uluran tangannya.

"S-sehun? Oh Sehun?" tanya yeoja itu tak percaya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Jawab Kai alias Jogin alias Kkmjong #nih holang banyak banget namanya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"N-" belum sempat menjawab. Yeoja itu langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau baru datang eoh? Kemana saja kau selama ini, kau tidak tahu menderitanya Luhan selama ini. Dia sudah menceritakan semua padaku. Namja tak tau diri. Pengecut.. Brengs-mmppfftt" mulut kyungsoo di tutup tangan oleh suaminya. Jagoan kecil Sehun langsung menangis setelah mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Tenanglah Chagi, ingat kandunganmu" Jelas Jongin. yang langsung memeluk Kyunsoo.

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sehun.

Setelah suasana menjadi lebih baik, jagoan kecilnya sudah tak menangis lagi dan sekarang ia sedang tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di bangku di luar ruang inap Luhan. Sehun menceritakan semuanya tanpa cela. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua salahku jjong" ucapnya.

"Ne aku tahu, dan hanya kau dan Luhan sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Kau mengenal Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ne, dia tinggal di flat dekat rumah kami" jelas Jongin.

Sehun sekarang sedang ada di bus menuju flat kecil Luhan. Ia tersenyum puas saat bus itu berhenti. Ia turun dari bus itu. menatap gedung 2 tingkat yang ada di depannya, ' _Flat Luhan ada di pojok kanan sendiri, ada di lantai dua. Jika kau ingin kesana. akan kutuliskan alamatnya'_ Sehun mengingat pernyataan Jongin dan membaca tulisan Jongin ntuk mencocokkan alamatnya.

Setelah ia yakin bahwa ini adalah flat Luhan, ia naik ke lantai 2 dan menatap pintu yang ada di depannya. Dengan ragu ragu ia memegang gagang pintu itu.

Ceklek..

Pintunya tak terkunci. Ia buka pintu itu. Perasaan bersalah makin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia terdiam 'Selama ini kau hidup di tempat seperti ini, sedangkan aku' batinnya. Iapun melangkah masuk. Terdapat foto yang cukup amat besar di dinding itu, Foto Luhan bersama bayi kecil di gendongannya, ia tersenyum tulus dalam foto itu membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Disudut ruangan itu terdapat ranjang sempit yang Sehun yakini bahwa itu adalah tempat tidur Luhan. Disamping nya terdapat meja belajar dan tempat duduknya. Terdapat tumpukan buku disana. Sehun duduk di kursi itu dan mengambil beberapa buku.

"Dia yeoja yang pandai" gumamnya melihat beberapa nilai yang amat memuaskan di setiap lembar buku Luhan.

Kemudian ia menarik laci yang ada di meja itu. Terdapat buku bersampul coklat yang agak usang disana. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca setiap bait yang tertulis disana.

18 april 2013

Aku telah lulus dengan nilai terbaik, kali ini aku akan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun.. aku bahagia ^^ Baehyunee kita akan selalu bersama-sama bukan?

20 April 2013

Ini hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku bertemu dengan namja di club yang membuat hatiku berdesir untuk yang pertama kali, tapi aku dan dia telah melakukan kesalahan malam itu, aku harus bagaimana, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sedih sekali :'(

12 Mei 2013

Ternyata benar.. aku hamil, ini sudah menginjak 3 minggu, Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

20 Mei 2013

Kini aku sendirian, Tuhan bisakah aku menghadapi semua ini sendiri.

21 Mei 2013

Nyonya di flat itu baik sekali, mereka menganggapku seperti anak sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan disini ^^

25 Mei 2013

Baekhyun sudah tak mau lagi berteman denganku, aku sungguh menyayanginya.

31 Mei 2013

Tetangga baru datang di rumah kecil dekat flatku, mereka baik sekali .. Kyungsoo Unnie dan Jongin Oppa

Terlihat foto Luhan bersama kedua orang itu. Sehun membuka lembaran berikutnya.

1 Juni 2013

Aku sudah mulai bekerja sendiri, ini melelahkan, tapi.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Ini semua untukmu.. aegya 3.

21 Juni 2013

Aku sudah bisa sekolah sekarang, meski ini home schooling, aku bahagia sekali, Eomma..gomawo ^^ Saranghae

12 Juli 2013

Aku lelah sekali .. Seharian bekerja membuatku jatuh sakit sekarang, siapapun tolong aku..

Sehun meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Luhan. Ia menderita, semua karenanya. Iapun membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

20 Agustus 2013

Tak terasa sudah 4 bulan, perutku mulai sedikit membuncit.. Lihat! aku akan benar-benar menjadi Eomma sebentar lagi ^^ kkk~

9 September 2013

Aku merindukan Eomma dan Appa, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja disana?

1 Oktober 2013

Eomma bilang, hari ini ia akan kembali ke Cina, aku benar-benar sendirian di Seoul. Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian.

21 November 2013

Aku merasa dia menendang-nendang di perutku.. Hei jagoan kecilku.. Entah kau yeoja atau namja, kau akan benar-benar menjadi anak Eomma yang aktif kkk~

25 Desember 2013

Ini natal pertamaku tanpa keluargaku, Tetapi gomawo Kyungsoo Unnie dan Jongin Oppa yang sudah menemaniku.

31 Desember 2013

Aku menemui namja itu, entah mengapa aku melihatnya di cafe saat aku selesai bekerja, aku mengatakan semuanya. Dia tak mempercayaiku, dia tak mengakui anaknya. Dan ini salahku karena aku baru mengatakan semuanya. Aegya.. jangan membencinya ne.. Dia adalah Appamu.

Sehun meneteskan airmatanya.. "Mianhae Luhan, aku melakukannya karena Appaku, Mianhae.. Mianhae"

12 Januari 2014

Bayi kecilku lahir.. Aku bahagia sekali ..

1 Februari 2014

Dia bertambah tampan hari demi hari, dan baru aku sadari, dia mirip dengan namja itu.

Terdapat foto nya dengan bayi kecil dipangkuannya. Sehun pun meneteskan airmatanya.

2 Maret 2014

Appa namja itu mendatangiku, baru aku sadari namja itu bernama .. Oh Sehun ^^ Kuharap ia bisa bertemu dengan bayi mungilnya ini yang bernar benar mirip dengannya.

Ada foto dirinya yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA disana... Sehun semakin meneteskan airmatanya.. 'Mianhae..mianhae'

20 April 2014

Aku mendengar namja itu berangkat ke LA, Oh Tuhan inikah kado di hari ulangtahunku?

2 Juli 2014

Aku sudah boleh sekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, aku sangat bahagia..

3 Juli 2014

Baekhyun membenciku .. ini benar-benar membuatku sedih

Sehun membuka lembaran selanjutnya.. semua kosong. Sampai terlihat sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya bersama namja dengan senyum lebarnya. Terdapat tulisan di lembar itu...

21 Mei 2015

Aku sudah melupakan semua kenangan burukku, entah mengapa hatiku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya pertama kali, dia namja yang baik, mungkin terdengar lucu.. tapi aku rasa.. aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.

Sehun menegang.. dan menatap foto itu...

' _Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol'_

Ia jelas membaca hal itu, ia menutup buku bersampul coklat itu. Dan ia melangkah gontai keluar dari flat kecil Luhan..

"Tak ada kesempatan untuk bersamamu Luhan.. Aku terlambat.. Maafkan aku" Gumam Sehun.

TBC...

Yeeee akhirnya si Sehun muncul juga.. nih baru permulaan penderitaan Sehun. Huufftt Ai tak tahu kenapa nih alur cerita kenapa makin ga je. But "Khamsahamnida" buat semua respon readersdeul...

Apa ini terlalu pendek?

Ai bener-bener berterima kasih atas review readersdeul.. Ai jadi punya semangat 45 buat update cepet.. hehehe ^^

Khamsahamnida... *bow*

Love you...

R

E

V

I

E

W

please!


	4. Chapter 3

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Three

Namja berkulit pucat itu menimang jagoan kecilnya. Sudah seminggu lamanya Luhan tak bangun dari komanya. Sehun pun tak pernah beranjak dari ruang inap ini. Bahkan kopernya masih ada disudut ruang ini. Sedangkan jagoan kecilnya lebih banyak di rawat Kyungsoo, karena Sehun namja, dan Sehun tak tahu menahu masalah merawat seorang bayi.

"Mmaa-maa" panggil namja kecil itu dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Dia merindukan Eommanya" sahut Kyungsoo yang juga ada diruangan itu.

"Aku juga merindukannya" gumam Sehun yang jelas terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Suasana menjadi sunyi sesaat. Sehun memberi susu pada jagoan kecilnya. Ia minum dengan lahapnya sampai ia terlelap

Ceklek..

"Annyeong" Jongin memasuki ruang inap itu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Dan Jongin memamerkan senyumnya dengan menyodorkan 2 kantong makanan ditangannya

"Jangan berisik Chagi, kau akan membangunkannya" tegur Kyungsoo.

"Heheh, Mianhae Chagi" Jonginpun duduk disofa bersama Kyungsoo. Aku membawa makanan. Kalian makanlah" Tambah Jongin.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar kemudian memberikan jagoan kecilnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi dahulu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus. Apakah kalian bisa menjaga Luhan dan Anakku?" Ucap Sehun yang hendak pergi keluar dari ruang inap itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya di tahan Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang makanlah Sehun, ini sudah 2 hari kau tak memakan apapun" Jongin mencegahnya pergi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan, kalau dia bahkan tak menunjukkan perkembangan apapun. Bagaimana aku bisa-" Kata-katanya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun meneteskan bulir bening dimatanya. Jongin tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya yang menahan Sehun. "Mian" sambung Sehun dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat sahabatnya itu menangis karena wanita lain kecuali ibunya, saat pemakaman ibunya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya Kyung" Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan"

Sehun sekarang sedang berada di ATM terdekat dirumah sakit. Ia melihat saldo tabungannya menipis, untuk semua pengobatan anaknya dan Luhan. Iapun menghela nafas pasrah Ia mengambil semua uang yang ada di tabungannya sekali lagi Setidaknya ni cukup untuk Luhan dan anaknya seminggu kedepan.

Iapun berjalan kaki dan melihat suasana malam ini. Ingatannya kembali saat ia pertama kali bertemu Luhan, bukan di club malam, tetapi di taman dekat panti asuhan, dengan cerianya ia bercerita di depan anak-anak yang menatapnya antusias. Dengan penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan.

 **Flasback on..**

Saat itu Sehun sedang pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia termasuk namja yang cukup terkenal karena ia sering berulah dan karena ketampanannya yang diatas rata-rata. Saat itu ia sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Dengan arogannya ia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang menurut author itu cukup jauh, tetapi Sehun tak mau menggunakan mobil, ataupun antar jemput yang dilakukan keluarga orang kaya, karena itu cukup merepotkan pikirnya.

Bukankah jika ia berjalan ia bisa lebih bebas. Ia anak muda, dan ia mengidam-idamkan kebebasan. Bukankah hidup sebagai anak dari orang terkaya ke-3 se-antero Korea Selatan itu sangat menyenangkan? Tapi tidak untuk Sehun, karena itu akan sangat membosankan, penuh aturan dan memuakkan. Semua orang di keluarganya hanya menjunjung tinggi harga diri, gengsi dan uang Sehun muak dengan itu dari itu Sehun melampiaskannya dengan perkelahian, geng dan semua perilaku menyimpang diasaat umurnya masih 18 tahun ini.

Ia mempuyai dua sahabat disini. Seorang namja tampan yang terkenal playboy, lebih tua 1 tahun darinya, Kim Jongin namanya atau yang biasa ia panggil Kkamjong olehnya. Dan yang satunya adalah namja berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah cinanya, Wu Yi Fan atau nama bekennya di sekolah adalah Kris. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka selalu membuat keributan bersama. Yaa namanya juga anak muda xD

Tapi saat ini ia tidak bersama sahabatnya. Jongin sedang kencan dengan yeoja barunya, Im Yoona atau apalah, Sehun tak peduli sedangkan Kris harus melakukan perbaikan mobil balapnya, Ya seorang Kris sudah lama bergelut dengan mobil balap dan balapan liarnya dengan yeoja-yeoja seksi. Tapi tetap Sehun tak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, karena menurutnya yeoja-yeoja itu 'menjijikkan'

Ia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya ia terhenti saat menatap seorang yeoja yang sedang bercerita ditaman dekat panti asuhan di depan anak-anak, yang Sehun yakini bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak dari panti asuhan itu

Tatapan matanya tetap pada yeoja itu, ia melihat yeoja itu tertawa dan membuat hati Sehun bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Sehun melihat apa yang di depannya seperti slowmotion dimatanya. Iapun mencari tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari yeoja itu bercerita, dan menatap yeoja itu diam-diam.

Hal ini sudah dilakukan Sehun selama tiga hari ini, Ia selalu menatap yeoja itu dari jauh, Ia selalu merindukan yeoja itu. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan yeoja itu. Tapi ia tak punya keberanian sedikitpun untuk mendekatinya. Ingat Sehun kau namja yang bahkan sering berkelahi, tetapi berkenalan dengan yeoja yang kau sukai kau pun tak berani? Yaa itulah cinta, bisa membuat orang melupakan jati dirinya bukan?

Tapi hari selanjutnya raut kecewa terpantri di wajah tampan Sehun, Ia menatap taman itu penuh dengan anak-anak seperti biasanya, tetapi bukan yeoja itu yang bercerita. Iapun terduduk, menunggu lama sampai hari malam. Harapannya musnah bisa bertemu yeoja yang selalu ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Iapun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, ia menatap ponselnya ada lebih dari 10 panggilan dari tadi siang dan telfonnya berdering keras.

"Yeoboseyo" jawabnya.

" _Sehun, kemana saja kau?"_

"Aku di taman"

" _Eomma meninggal siang tadi"_

Deg...

" _Dia berpesan agar kau ada disisinya selama proses kremasi. Tapi kau terlalu lama, maafkan Hyung sudah melakukan lebih dulu. Kuharap kau pulang sekarang Sehun-ah"_

"Ne, Hyung"

Iapun berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia tak percaya apa yang sudah dikatakan Hyungnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia telah sampa di rumahnya. Terdapat karangan bunga di rumahnya. Dan Sehun menyesal, Ia tak bisa melewatkan waktu bersama Eommanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Iapun memasuki rumahnya yang sudah penuh dengan orang disana. Terdapat foto Eommanya dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

Ia terduduk. Ia tak sanggup menahan berat badannya. Selama ini hanya Eommanya yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang di rumah ini. Tapi sekarang... tak ada lagi Eommanya. Eommanya telah meninggal. Tak ada yang menyayanginya lagi seperti biasanya.

Ia terdiam sampai akhirnya airmata itu berebut jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Eomma.. mianhae.. hiks mianhae.. Sehun tak datang lebih awal"

Jongin yang baru datang melihat Sehun menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Itu yang Jongin tahu.

Hari terus berjalan. Hari kematian ibunya sudah banyak yang melupakannya, bahkan Appanya, ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Appanya bersedih. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun Sehun seperti mayat hidup. Dingin, acuh dan tak berperasaan pada siapapun. Perubahan sifat ini pertama kali di ketahui oleh Jongin. Jongin berulang kali bertanyatetapi Sehun hanya diam menatap dingin sahabatnya. Begitu juga Kris, ia berulangkali mencoba mengajak Sehun berbicara, tetapi tetap Sehun malah meninggalkannya pergi.

Ia jadi seriing berkelahi sendiri tak jelas, meninggalkan jam pelajaran sesuka hatinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Kim Jongdae dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Sehun hanya terdiam, dan ia melakukan semua perlakuan Jongdae padanya. Sehun diseret kedalam mobilnya. Dan membawanya kedalam sebuah klub malam.

Sesampai nya disana Jongdae menyuruhnya meminum Alkohol yang didalamnya sudah di campuri dengan sesuatu. Sehun terdiam dan akhirnya meminum itu. Membuat Jongdae mengukir smirknya di wajah tampanya. Sehunpun kepanasan. Dan melangkah keluar dari kumpulan gen Jongdae.

"Biarkan saja dia, biarkan dia merasakan kesenangan malam ini, setidaknya kita membantunya bodoh, jangan apa-apakan dia. Dia seperti mayat hidup begitu, benar-benar sudah tak menarik di ajak berkelahi" Ucap Jongdae yang di angguki para anak buahnya.

Sehun terus berjalan keluar, Ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan yeoja yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya. Iapun mendekati yeoja itu. yeoja itu menatapnya sejenak, dan yeoja itu terdiam.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun, yeoja itu mengernyit bingung Dan berkali-kali bertanya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana aku?"

Tapi Sehun tetap terdiam. Dan terus melangkah, akhirnya ia keluar dengan yeoja itu digandengnya. Iapun membawanya ke motel yang hanya bersebelahan dengan club itu.

"Yakk kau, mau kau bawa kemana aku"

Sehun tak memerdulikannya, dan terus menarik yeoja itu. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kamar dan membawanya masuk kemudian mengunci kamar itu dari dalam.

"Yakk kau, keluarkan aku dari sini"

Sehun langsung mencium bibir yeoja itu. membuat yeoja itu terdiam dan Sehun menatap yeoja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengucapkan kata yang selama ini terselip dari hatinya. Ia tak ingin melakukan apapun sebenarnya, tapi nafsunya sudah menutupi akal sehatnya. Yeoja itu bersemu mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua melewatkan malam panas mereka berdua.. #Huwahh Ai gak bisa bikin NC part.. dan ini Rate T :D #plakk Ai Khilaf :D

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun lebih dahulu. Ia terkejut saat melihat yeoja yang ada di sampingnya sedang tertidur lelap dengan keadaan naked...

"Itu adalah yeoja yang selama ini aku rindukan, dan tadi malam, apa yang telah aku lakukan dengannya"

Iapun segera memakai bajunya dan meninggalkan yeoja itu. Ia tak berani bertemu yeoja itu dan ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar.

Flashback off

Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat kejadian itu. Iapun kembali kerumahsakit dan menuju ruang inap Luhan Ia menatap dari jendela, dan terlihat kosong hanya Luhan berbaring disana. Ia tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pulang tenya.

Iapun mendekati ranjang itu dan menarik kursi agar bisa tetap di sisi Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya.

"Mianhae" Kata itu selalu meluncur saat ia berada di dekat Luhan.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Luhan, jangan membenciku" iapun meneteskan airmatanya. Semua ini benar-benar membuat hatinya lemah. "Kau boleh mencintai siapapun Luhan, aku tak akan memaksamu ada disisiku, aku minta maaf padamu.. kumohon sadarlah"

Hanya suara alat-alat yang terdengar dan Sehun menangis, menangisi yeoja yang dicintainya. "Aku tak akan memaksamu, apapun itu, yang buatmu bahagia... hiks aku, aku aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku"

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.. meski itu bukan denganku, tak apa Luhan.. Kumohon sadarlah.. ini semua salahku" Ia mencium tangan Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan... Sangat" Iapun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Luhan dan mengahapus airmatanya sekali lagi. Terjadi pergerakan di jari-jari Luhan. Ia menatap tak percaya..

Iapun memanggil Dokter dan Dokter memeriksanya. Sehun hanya menunggunya di depan pintu ruang inap itu.

Dokter keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Dia sudah sadar, dia hanya perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri sampai keadaannya menjadi stabil"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar Luhan tersadar. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Luhan dan mengatakan maaf padanya. Ia memegang gagang pintu tetapi ia terhenti saat rasa takut meracuni dirinya . Ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhiirnya ia berlari menjauhi ruangan itu.

Ia sekarang berada di pinggir jalanan yang sepi.. Ia menatap langit yang penuh bintang...

"Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya, aku takut ia membenciku" gumamnya. Iapun merogoh ponselnya. Dan memanggil seseorang

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah"

"Kyungsoo, Luhan telah sadar"

 _"Jinja?"_

"Temani dia, aku tak sanggup bertemu dengannya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

 _"Tapi Sehun-ah"_

"Noona, kumohon"

 _"Iya aku mengerti"_

pip

Telfonnya telah di tutup. Ia tersenyum setidaknya Luhan tak sendirian malam ini.

Sehun terus berjalan dan tak tahu harus kemana, Iapun menghubungi Sekertaris Kang.

"Sekretaris Kang"

 _"Ne Tuan Muda"_

"Bisakah aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini?"

 _"Apa tak sebaiknya anda menginap di hotel Tuan?"_

"Ani, Uangku sudah habs, untuk membiayai semua pengobatan Luhan dan anakku. Sekretaris Kang, Apakah bisa?"

 _"Tapi Tuan muda, Tuan besar akan marah jika mengetahui hal ini"_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan mencari tempat lain, terimakasih Sekretaris Kang"

 _"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda"_

pip

Iapun tersenyum pahit dan berjalan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia menuju flat kecil Luhan untuk malam ini saja.

Sehun terbangun di ranjang sempit milik Luhan. Ia menatap foto besar, membuat ia tersenyum. Ia menatap laci yang didalamnya terdapat buku coklat usang yang ia baca seminggu yang lalu.

Iapun kembali membuka laci itu dan meraih buku itu. Ia mencari lembaran kosong. Dan mennuliskan beberapa untaian kata disana. Ia tersenyum dan menyapu airmatanya yang menetes. Kemudian ia tutup buku itu dan tersenyum.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar seorang pengecut"

Ia mengembalikan buku itu. Dan menutup laci itu. Ia membereskan flat kecil ini yang beberapa hari tak ditinggali Luhan setidaknya ia harus membuat Luhan tak susah-susah bersih-bersih setelah sakitnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Ia bersiap diri menuju rumah sakit untuk menggambil kopernya yang tertinggal disana. Ia menaiki bus dan menikmati dengan hati yang tak karu-karuan.

Ia sudah sampai dirumah sakit itu. Ia tersenyum pahit. Dan melangkah menuju ruang inap dari jendela Luhan sedang beristirahat. Teringat ucapan Jongin "Besok ia akan diperbolehkan pulang jika semua sudah lebih baik, temui dia jika hatimu benar-benar siap Sehun" Iapun tersenyum dan membuka pintu itu.

Ceklek..

Luhan masih tertidur sepertinya. Ia mendekati ranjang Luhan. Alat-alat itu sudah tak terlalu banyak yang menempel di tubuh kurus Luhan. Ia tersenyum, dan ingin menyentuh pipi Luhan.

Tapi tangannya terhenti, ia tak boleh melakukan hal ini.

"Jagalah dirimu Luhan, Mianhae" gumamnya. Iapun membalikkan badannya. Dan hendak melangkah tiba-tiba tangannya ada yang menahannya. Sehun tersentak, badannya menegang.

"Luhan.." Gumamnya.

"Oh Sehun" Ucap Yeoja itu.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya yeoja itu. Dan Sehun meneteskan airmatanya.

"Mianhae" gumam Sehun.

TBC...

Hiks.. Ai nangis ngetik Chap ini, dan Ai minta maaf kalau masih banyak typo(s) dan ceritanya terlalu pendek..

Josonghamnida *bow*

Dan readersdeul jangan panggil Ai Author, Ai merasa panggilan itu terlalu berat untuk Ai..

Jadi Cukup panggil Ai aja hehe

Tentu.. KHAMSAHAMNIDA

buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca dan udah nyempeting ngereview cerita Ai..

Love you...

R

E

V

I

E

W

pleasee ! ne *kitty eyes*


	5. Chapter 4

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Four

Setelah Luhan menahan tangannya .Suasana ruangan ini begitu hanya terdiam dan tak berani sedikitpun menatap Luhan yang ada di sampingnya yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Luhan melepaskan tangannya. Sedangkan Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan menghela nafasya. Sudah 15 menit lamanya mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan Luhan membenci suasana seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia memulai pembicaraan. Tapi rasanya lidahnya kelu dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Perasaan yang entah apa menggerogoti hatinya. Benci, marah, sedih, bahagia dan apapun itu berkecamuk di hatinya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Sehun menolaknya dan menolak kehadiran darah dagingnya sendiri dan ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana Ia bertemu Appa Sehun yang menampar pipinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang kasar dengan mengancam Sehun dan anaknya saat itu. Tubuhnya menegang, dan bulir bening itu lolos dari kelopak mata rusanya.

Ia tak tahu, bahkan tak menyangka jika sosok yang selama ini diharapkan kedatangannya ini ada di sampingnya setelah satu tahun menghilang dan pergi ke Los Angeles. Ia menampik semua kebencian pada namja itu demi anaknya, Ia melakukannya karena tak ingin darah dagingnya juga membenci Appa kandungnya.

Airmatanya terus menetes. Iapun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Dan menangis sejadinya. Luhan tak apa sendirian, Luhan mampu melakukan dan memperjuangkan anaknya sendrian. Tapi Luhan tak ingin semua akan celaka setelah ini, jika Sehun kembali padanya, hidup Sehun akan celaka, begitu juga dirinya dan anaknya. Entahlah, Luhan tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, ia tak tahu, apa ia mencintai namja yang membuatnya memiliki seorang anak di umurnya yang sangat belia ini? Yang ia tahu, Ia tak ingin melihat namja ini celaka karenanya, karena itu membuat dirinya merasa sakit setelah itu.

"Uljima" Sehun membuka suaranya. Ia mengira bahwa Luhan menangis karena kedatangannya. Setelah penolakannya pada Luhan setahun yang lalu, Sehun mengira Luhan menangis karena itu. Dan Sehun akan menerima jika Luhan membencinya.

"Uljima Luhan, kumohon berhentilah menangis" Luhan semakin menangis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun pun menatap Luhan yang menggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang basah karena airmatanya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ini semua salahku, aku tahu Luhan, kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menghukumku, Ini semua salahku. Aku minta maaf padamu, aku mohon maafkan aku" Sehun mendekati ranjang Luhan. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Kau boleh membenciku, Kau boleh membenci ku seumur hidupmu, tapi maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang telah membuat hidupmu menderita selama ini, maafkan aku yang telah membuat kau menjadi seperti ini. Dan maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu, menolakmu padahal aku tahu kau mengandung anakku. Kumohon maafkan aku" Sehun meneruskan pembicaraannya, Luhan sangat bahagia mendengar permintaan maaf ini, dan ia sangat bahagia bahwa Sehun disini sekarang tetapi ia mengingat sesuatu bahwa, Sehun tak boleh ada disisinya, karena jika Sehun disisinya, semua akan celaka.

"Aku tahu aku namja brengsek, tak seharusnya yeoja baik sepertimu bertemu namja brengsek seper-"

"Tinggalkan kami Sehun hiks" Luhan memotong pebicaraan Sehun. Sehun menegang. Ia tahu bahwa pasti Luhan akan menolak kehadirannya saat ini. Luhan pun menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Sehun. Ia ingat bahwa Sehun tak boleh ada disisinya sekarang, dan sampai kapanpun. "Aku memaafkanmu Sehun, Dan kumohon tinggalkan kami"

"Luhan?"

"Kumohon tinggalkan kami hiks" ucapnya dengan menahan airmata yang ingin menetes. 'Ini semua demi dirimu dan anak kita Sehun' batinya menahan sakit.

Sehun mengangguk dan berkata "Gomawo Luhan, sudah memaafkanku" Iapun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Koper di ujung ruangan itupun diseretnya keluar. Iapun keluar dan menutup pintu ruang inap Luhan. Kakinya melemas dan ia menyandarkan badannya pada tembok di depan ruangan itu. Tubuhnya melorot sampai akhirnya ia terduduk dan airmata sukses berebut untuk keluar dari pelupuk mata elangnya. Ia menangis sejadinya di depan ruang inap Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap pintu yang tertutup setelah Sehun meninggalkannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Bulir bening kembali menetes dari kelopak mata rusanya. Dan disini ia memegang dadanya dan menangis sejadinya.

"Hiks.. hiks aku benar-benar tak menginginkan kau pergi Sehun. Hiks Aku selalu ingin kau bisa menemaniku dan merawat anak kita bersama hiks.. maafkan aku Sehun.. tapi ini semua diluar kuasaku hiks kumohon jangan pergi hiks Sehun.. Hiks aku ingin kau disini Sehun hiks kajima hiks hiks kajima" Ia terus menangis dengan memukul-mukul dadanya. "Hiks kajima"

Sehun sekarang duduk di halte yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia tak tahu harus kemana sekarang. Ia pergi dari rumah, dan Luhan menolaknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Iapun menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. Dan mendial nomer yang ada di screennya saat itu.

" _Yeoboseyo"_

"Kkamjjong ini aku"

" _Wae Albino, aku sedang sibuk bekerja sekarang. Apa ada sesuatu?"  
_

"Luhan menolakku"

" _Mwo?"_

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Luhan dan anakku, Kkamjong"

" _Eh? Apa maksudmu Albino?"_

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka Kkamjong, Sudah tak ada tempat lagi bagiku disisi Luhan. Ia menolak kehadiranku. Dan ia mencintai namja lain"

" _Hey Albino, bukan Oh Sehun namanya jika kau menyerah seperti ini bung?"  
_

"Aku sudah melakukannya, aku sudah berbicara padanya Kkamjong, Kumohon jaga mereka. Dan buat ia bahagia dengan namja yang di cintainya"

" _Bagaimana dengan kanker anakmu bodoh? Apa kau akan tetap pergi sedangkan anakmu sedang sakit seperti itu"_

"A-aku.. aku namja brengsek Jjong. Aku yakin anakku akan sembuh. Hanya tinggal beberapa kali kemo sampai semua kankernya terangkat. Aku akan mengirimkan uang saat jadwal kemo anakku Jjong"

" _Uang? Apa kau gila. Kau bahkan tak punya sepersenpun uang sekarang"_

"Aku akan mengusahakannya demi anakku"

" _Yakk Sehun. Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi? Hey!"_

"Mianhae.. sudah merepotkan kalian semua. Aku sudah membayar administrasi Luhan sampai esok. Bukankah besok ia akan pulang? Jaga dia baik-baik Jjong, layaknya adikmu sendri, untukku"

" _Hey Oh Sehun, Yakk"_

"Aku Sangat mencintainya hiks. Mianhae"

pip

Ia mematikan ponselnya. Iapun mengusap airmatanya. Mulai saat ini, ia tahu bahwa.. Luhan tak mencintainya, Luhan tak ingin dirinya ada disisinya. Dan Sehun akan pergi dari Seoul..

Ini adalah keputusannya..

"Apapun yang akan membuatmu bahagia.. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi Luhan.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Jaga dirimu Luhan.."

Bus pun datang, dan ia menaiki bus meninggalkan kota Seoul kala itu.

Esoknya...

Luhan sudah bersiap pulang dari rumah sakit, saat ini entah ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat senyuman ceria seperti biasanya. Semua senyumannya terlihat palsu, dan dimatanya, terlukis jelas kesediha. Ia menghela nafas. Dan menatap suasana Seoul dari kaca jendela ruang inapnya.

"Luhan, sudah siap? Kajja kita pulang" Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Iapun menatap Kyunsoo dan tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ne Eonnie"

"Haowen dan Jongin sudah menunggu kita diluar" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Haowen?" Luhan tak mengerti.

"Ne, Oh Haowen. Sehun memberikan nama itu pada jagoan kalian saat kau masih koma beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa dia belum mengatakannya padamu?"

Luhan terkejut, ada perasaan hangat di hatinya. 'Haowen? Oh Haowen.. nama yang indah. Dan ia mengakui anaknya' batinnya. "Ani, dia memberitahukannya padaku Eonnie, mungkin aku yang tidak mengingatnya"

"Ahh kau ini, Kajja kita keluar"

"Ne Eonnie Kajja" ia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Di dalam perjalanan Luhan hanya terdiam dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang saat itu hampir menjelang petang. Ia mengingat jelas saat dimana Sehun meminta maaf padanya, dan ia menyuruh Sehun pergi. Ia melakukan itu semua demi dirinya dan Sehun sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata ia ingin Sehun disisinya saat ini. Sungguh Luhan tak tahu.

Dan mereka telah sampai di rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan untuk tinggal dirumahnya dan Jongin. Mengingat Luhan barusaja keluar rumah sakit. Luhan tak mau pada awalnya, tapi ia akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti semua paksaan Kyunsoo dan Jongin.

"Nahh Ayo kita masuk, Apa Haowen mau ikut Jongin Appa?"

"Appa?" Tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Ne Luhannie, selama kau koma, Sehun terus mengajari Haowen memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Appa dan aku sebagai Eomma. Lucu bukan? Kami sebenarnya tak enak, tapi Sehun memaksa, ia bilang kalau kami selalu membantumu untuk merawat Haowen. Jadi ia bilang kalau kita adalah orangtua Haowen yang lain" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Luhan tertegun. Entah perasaan apa yang hinggap didirinya. 'Sebenarnya dia namja yang baik' batin Luhan.

"Aku tak mengira, kalau Sehun ternyata namja yang baik" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil. Luhan hanya terdiam, ia mencerna kata-kata itu tadi. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti dirinya.

"Luhannie, ayo turun. Akan ada sesuatu untukmu" Jongin menyahut.

"Eh ... n-ne Eonnie.."

Luhan memasuki rumah Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut saat memasuki rumah itu, bukan dengan makanan yang tersaji di meja sebegitu banyaknya. Tetapi seseorang berperawakan tinggi yang ada disana. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Ch-Chanyeol" gumamnya.

"Hampir setiap hari saat kau koma dia selalu datang ke flatmu, dan mendapati flatmu kosong, jadi aku bertanya padanya, katanya dia teman baikmu Luhan" Jelas Jongin.

"Jadi Eonnie mengajaknya saat pesta penyambutanmu pulang, dan dia tidak menolak" Jelas Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Duduklah Luhan" Jongin menyuruh Luhan duduk. "Nahh Haowen, kau tetap bersama Appa bukan?" Haowen tersenyum dan memeluk leher Jongin. Haowen menyukai Jongin ternyata.

"Annyeong Luhan, lama tak bertemu" Chanyeol menampilkan gigi putihnya saat tersenyum, Luhan hanya menunduk ia bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Ne Chanyeol" Jawab Luhan.

Suasana makan malam dalam rangka penyambutan sembuhnya Luhan berlalu dengan guyonan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin yang terus merengek karena Haowen yang selalu meminta bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan hanya sesekali tertawa melihat itu semua.

Sampai akhirnya Haowen telah tertidur. Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo ber manja-manja ria mengingat Kyungsoo yang perutnya mulai membuncit karena kehamilannya. Luhan dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi teras di bawah langit yang mula bertabur dengan bintang malam ini.

"Luhannie, aku senang kau sembuh" Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Ne Chanyeol"

"Mianhae, aku selalu datang terlambat, bahkan aku baru tahu kalau kau koma 4 hari yang lalu"

"Gwaenchana"

"Aku datang kesana, dan saat itu kau sedang koma, dan aku melihat Oppamu sedang menunggumu"

"Oppa?"

"Ne, dia berkata kalau kau Oppa-mu. Kalau tak salah namanya Sehun"

Deg...

"Dia terlihat menyedihkan saat itu. Bahkan aku sampai melihat matanya yang membesar karena terlalu banyak menangis, dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Ia menunggumu tanpa tidur mungkin"

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Semua membuat hati Luhan merasa sakit, sungguh Luhan tak tau perasaan apa ini.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, aku sempat bebincang dengannya. Dia namja yang amat baik Luhan, tapi tak tau kenapa kau malah hidup sendiri di flat kecil itu"

"aku yang menginginkannya" Jawab Luhan.

"Haowen sangat lucu, dia sangat mirip dengan Oppamu. Kata Oppamu Haowen adalah anaknya"

"Eh..Ne?"

"Hei kenapa kau terkejut eoh? Aku saja heran, dia sangat muda bahkan sudah memiliki anak yang tampan. Pasti istri Oppamu sangat cantik. Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa dia tak datang saat pesta penyambutan atas kesembuhanmu saat ini?"

Flashack on..

Chanyeol berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Luhan dirawatnya. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah memasuki rumah sakit itu. Dengan seragam yang masih menempel di wajahnya dan peluh yang bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Iapun mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Hhh.. Apa Xi Luhan di rawat disini?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan suster itu membaca setiap nama pada daftar pasien yang dibawanya.

"Maaf Tuan, tak ada pasien yeng bernama Xi Luhan"

"Coba anda cek lagi sus" iapun mengusap peluhnya. Dan nafasnya mulai normal. Oke Chanyeol sekarang sudah amat normal.

"Tidak ada Tuan, Adanya nona Oh Luhan" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Iapun mengangguk.

"Ne, Oh Luhan maksudku" Entah Chanyeol bingung dengan marga Luhan sekarang.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang inap Luhan. Setelah menaiki lift dan melewati beberapa ruang inap yang lain. Iapun telah sampai di ruang inap Luhan. Terlihat jelas seorang namja yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil sedang duduk disamping Luhan dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, matanya membesar, Chanyeol mengira pasti namja itu telah menangis. Dan garis hitam dimatanya, Oh sungguh namja itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Meskipun namja itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia seolah-olah baik-baik saja. Dan ia tersenyum pada bayi yang digendongnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, Chanyeol akui, namja itu sangat tampan, dan dia kelihatan sangat baik. Iapun meraih gagang pintu dan memberanikan diri memasuki ruang inap Luhan.

Ceklek..

Namja itu menatap Chanyeol. Hening beberapa saat, dan namja itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Annyeong, Aku Park Chanyeol. Teman Luhan" Namja itu sempat berfikir sesaat. Terlihat tatapan menyedihkan dalam matanya. Iapun tersenyum pahit pada Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, aku mengetahui dirimu sebelumnya"

Chanyeol pun duduk. Ia menatap namja itu yang duduk di sofa sampingnya. Sedangkan anak kecil berusia satu tahun itu ditaruh pada Troli yang dibawanya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne, Aku Park Chanyeol"

"Aku Oh Sehun" Ucap namja itu, ia menjeda kalimatnya sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum "Aku Oppa Luhan"

"Jinja? Kukira anda kekasih Luhan?"

"Aniyo, aku Oppanya. Tak usah berbicara seformal itu padaku Arra. Teman Luhan, itu berarti Temanku juga" Namja itu tersenyum.

"Ne, Sehun-ssi"

"Panggil aku Hyung saja" Sehun tersenyum, dan senyumannya sangat tulus sekarang.

"Ne, Sehun Hyung"

"Luhan masih koma Chanyeol. Apa kau ingin berbicara sendiri dengannya"

"Ne, jika Hyung mengizinkan" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Aku mengizinkan, asal kau tak menyakitinya"

"Ani, aku tak akan perah bisa menyakiti orang yang aku cintai Hyung"

Deg..

Sehun pun tersenyum pahit dan berdiri bersiap keluar dari ruang itu dengan menggendong Haowen. "Temui Luhan, pasti ia sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Sehunpun keluar dari ruang inap itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat Chanyeol berbicara pada Luhan dengan mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Mereka saling mencintai, Seharunsnya aku tak disini"

Esoknya...

Chanyeol kembali datang di hari ini. Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengajak Chanyeol duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang ada di dalam ruang inap Luhan bersama Haowen disana.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne Hyung, Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sehun pun menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan" Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Ne aku benar-benar mencintainya Hyung"

Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Iapun mengenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku percaya padamu, Kumohon jaga dia"

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu menyakitinya, bahkan dia merawat anakku. Membuatnya menderita, aku tahu hanya dirimu yang bisa buat dia bahagia. Bahkan Jika dia sadar dari komanya. Mungkin dia akan membenciku Chanyeol." Tak terasa bulir bening itu menetes dari mata Sehun, Chanyeol jado sedikit terkaget karena itu.

"Hyung?" 

"Aku mohon padamu Chanyeol" Sehun mengusap airmatanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan selalu menjaganya"

Iapun tersenyum, batinnya berkata, 'karena aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku tahu hanya dirimu yang dicintainya, kau orang yang tepat untuknya' Oh Sehun, benar-benar menyerah sekarang.

Flashback Off...

Sehun menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Ia duduk di taman yang jauh sekali dari Seoul. Air matanya menetes, sungguh ia mencintai yeoja rusa itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan"

Disisi lain Luhan terdiam di samping Chanyeol. Suasana begitu canggung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan. Ia menghela nafasnya. Luhan menatapnya..

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan" Chanyeol tersenyum. Luhan terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya hal ini yang selalu ia tunggu, suatu pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja yang selama ini dirindukannya. Lidahnya tercekat tetapi hasrat dihatinya mendorongnya mengucap suatu kata untuk Chanyeol. Iapun menutup matanya dan menunduk..

"Chanyeol.. ak-aku..."

TBC..

Huwaa... Mianhamnida.. Ai telat.. telat pake banget lagi -_-" Mianhamnida Chingudeul.

Ai harus mediasi untuk Chapeter ini.. Mian kalau masih pendek. Ai takut bakal bosen kalau terlalu panjang.

Mian Ai belum bisa nyatuin tu Sehun sama Luhan.

Ai harap responnya bakal sebagus dulu..

Ai bener-bener minta maaf.. Josonghamnida ... *bow* dan Khamsahamnida *bow*

Ai bener-bener syok, saat ada lebih dari 3k menjadi Silent reader -_-" Ai harap banyak yang review ne :'(

Khamsahamnida ...

Love you 3

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!


	6. Chapter 5

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Five

"Chanyeol.. ak-aku..." Luhan tergagap. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjawab itu tetapi lidahnya seakan-akan kaku, dan terputar wajah Sehun dan semua kata-katanya di dalam otaknya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti, perasaan apa ini yang telah menggerogoti hatinya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang sekarang merundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali mendengar jawaban Luhan sekarang, tetapi ia tak mungkin memaksa bukan.

Luhan semakin mengingat wajah Sehun, dan anaknya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia ingin sekali membalas pernyataan Chanyeol, tetapi hatinya mengatakan ia ingin berada di sisi Sehun sekarang setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Chanyeol.." Luhan memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"Ne Luhan, Apa kau menerima pengakuanku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Iapun menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menatap tak percaya. Iapun mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Ne Chan-" suaranya tercekat, hatinya berdebum sakit sekarang.

"Aku sangat bahagia" Chanyeol mendekap tubuh kurus Luhan. Sungguh Luhan merasa dirinya sangat egois saat ini. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ia menganggukkan kepalanya, Bukankah hal ini yang terbaik sekarang, Bahwa dengan Chanyeol disisinya sekarang ia akan terlindungi sekarang? Dan Haowen menyukai Chanyeol. Itu sangat melegakan bagi Luhan. Dan dengan hal ini, Sehun dan anaknya tak tersakiti lagi bukan?

Tes..

Tapi airmatanya menetes sekarang, bukan karena Chanyeol yang bisa melindunginya sekarang. Tapi hatinya saat sakit saat ia sendiri menentukan pilihannya saat ini. Satu yang Luhan sadari bahwa Oh Sehun adalah orang yang diharapkan ada disisinya saat ini, dan mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Luhan, tapi itu adalah hal mustahil yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

Airmata Luhan semakin deras menetes, membuat baju Chanyeol basah karenanya. Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Iapun mengusap jejak airmata Luhan.

"Luhannie Gwaenchana?" ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum tipisnya. Iapun menangguk.

"Gwaenchana Yeol" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekap Luhan sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih Luhan"

Disisi lain namja berperawakan tinggi ini terus melangkah, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah rumah berdesain kuno. Iapun membaca tulisan yang ada di buku note kecilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Iapun menghela nafasnya, dengan segera ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sampai pintu berkayu yang berwarna coklat tua kuno itu terbuka.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma" ucap namja berkulit pucat itu. Yeoja paruh baya itupun mengernyitkan dahinya berfikir, sampai akhirnya ia menatap tak percaya namja di depan pintu itu.

"Omona, Tuan Sehun" Ahjumma itu memeluk Sehun.

"Panggil aku Sehun seperti dahulu Ahjumma" Ia hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan dari yeoja paruh baya yang notabene nya adalah pengasuh Sehun di masa kecilnya dulu.

Ahjumma itu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, Sehun tersenyum, Ia tahu bahwa Ahjumma ini sangat menyayangi Sehun. Merekapun masuk kedalam, dan Sehun duduk di lantai yang beralaskan kayu.

"Jangan duduk disitu, saya akan-"

"Aniyo Ahjumma, Gwaenchana" Sehun duduk di lantai kayu rumah kuno ini. Ia tersenyum tipis. Hanya kesini lah Sehun bisa pergi sekarang, mustahil baginya untuk kembali kerumah bukan? Dan mustahil baginya untuk pergi ke flat kecil milik Luhan. Iapun menghela nafas pasrah mungkin jalan hidup yang rumit ini yang harus ia tempuh.

Ia menatap sekeliling bangunan tua ini, semua masih terlihat sama. Sejak yang terakhir kalinya ia dan Eommanya pergi kerumah kuno ini saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Sebenarnya ini rumah Eomma Sehun, tetapi Eommanya mempercayakan rumah ini pada Han Ahjumma, Sampai akhirnya Eommanya meninggal dunia saat Sehun menginjak tahun ke 3 di SMA.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini Sehun-ah"

"Ne Ahjumma, Semua terasa masih sama" Sehun tersenyum pahit. Iapun berdiri dan menyentuh foto besar yang disana terdapat dirinya yang berusia 10 tahun bersama Appa dan Eommanya sedang tersenyum bersama.

"Aku tak berniat memindahkannya, Hal itu yang selalu membuatku mengingat kebaikan Nyonya Oh" Han Ahjumma menghampiri Sehun. Sehun mengusap wajah Eommanya pada foto besar berbingkai coklat itu. Airmatanyapun terjatuh dari mata Elangnya.

"Eomma aku pulang" Sehun tersenyum pahit "Aku merindukan senyumanmu Eomma" Airmata itu semakin deras turun menyusuri pipi tirus Sehun. Han Ahjumma mengusap punggungnya, ia semakin menangis karenanya. Hari ini benar-benar berat Untuk Sehun.

Esoknya...

Luhan menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia tersenyum tulus, bagaimana tidak? ia sudah bisa kembali sekolah, meskipun masih ada perban di kepalanya, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Iapun dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya, sampai pada akhirnya ia memasuki ruang kelasnya dan

Bugh..

Sebuah pengdapus papan mengenai wajah mulusnya. Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir Baekhyun. Luhan pun menundukkan kepalanya, dan membersihkan wajahnya yang memutih terkena debu kapur papan tulis dari penghapus itu. Ia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini.

Baekhyun dengan dua temannya menghampirinya. Iapun mendongakkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, dan

Syuuurrr

Susu kotak yang dibawa Baekhyun disiramkannya pada baju seragam Luhan.

"Selamat datang Jalang" Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ahh kukira hariku bahagia tanpamu ternyata kau sudah kembali Jalang"

Byurrrr

Setimba air itu disiramkan ke wajah Luhan yang sukses membuat wajah dan seragam Luhan basah "Ahh Mianhae Jalang, kami hanya ingin membantu membersihan noda itu, tapi maaf ne kami memang sengaja" Tawa dari seluruh murid itu terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan mencekeram erat tangannya pada ujung roknya.

"Mi-mianhae ak-" Suara Luhan tercekat saat tangan besar itu mengenggam tangan kurusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhanku eoh?" Suara berat khas Park Chanyeol membuat semua murid di kelas itu terdiam. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun yang sontak langsung membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Chanyeol aku han-" Baekhyun mengelak

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi walau hanya sehelai rambut saja, atau kau akan mati ditanganku Baek" Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya ke toilet wanita. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mematung di buatnya. Satu kata yang tergiang di telinganya, ' _Luhanku_ '. Hatinya berdenyut sakit sampai airmata itu menetes dibuatnya.

Luhan sudah berganti baju olahraga miliknya. Ia terlihat tak baik-baik saja. Chanyeol pun menyeret Luhan secara sepihak membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kita akan kemana Chanyeol?"

"Ikut saja aku" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada Luhan. Aneh, senyuman ini sudah tak membuat hati Luhan berdebar dan pipinya merona karenanya. Luhan semakin bingung dengan perasaanya, dan kakinya terus melangkah sampai ia dan Chanyeol ada di depan ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa kita kesini? aku baik-" Telunjuk Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Luhan. Membuatnya terdiam. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan untuk menuruti apa maunya. Luhanpun mengangguk.

Ia dan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat sepi dan Songsaengnim yang bertugas biasanya sedang tidak ada.

"Perawat Kim sedang ada urusan mungkin. Sekarang duduklah diranjang itu" Ucap Chanyeol yang melepaskan genggaman tangan pada Luhan dan ia menunjuk sebuah ranjang di ujung ruangan itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol ak-"

"Tak ada penolakan Arra" Luhanpun mengangguk dan duduk di ranjang itu.

Chanyeol mengambil perban dan plester, kemudian duduk di samping Luhan dan berkata "Perbanmu harus di ganti, kalau tidak begitu, Lukamu tidak akan cepat sembuh" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menganti perban Luhan dengan telaten.

Semua penuh keheningan sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol sudah selesai mengganti perban di kepala Luhan.

"Nahh begini akan lebih bagus" Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan berdiri. Kemudian menarik Luhan agar menatapnya.

Chu~

Ciuman singkat itu mendarat di perban Luhan. Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Iapun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin ini akan lekas sembuh" Ucap Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Tetapi bukan Chanyeol dimata Luhan sekarang. Ia melihat wajah Sehun di depannya.

"Sehun" Gumamnya yang hampir tak didengar siapapun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Luhannie" Luhanpun tersadar dan tersenyum pahit.

"Ah ne, Gomawo Chanyeol" Ucap Luhan setengah hati. Entah mengapa dipikirannya sekarang penuh dengan Sehun. Ia tak tau, bahkan meskipun Chanyeol ada disisinya sekarang, Entah mengapa batinnya semakin merasa sakit. Dan mengingat wajah Haowen, Ia menjadi lebih mengingat semua tentang Sehun. Sehun, sehun dan Sehun yang ada difikirannya saat ini. Tapi mereka tak akan bisa bersama, tak akan bisa.

Di sisi lain, di sebuah desa yang jauh dari Kota Seoul, seorang namja berkulit pucat itu tengah berdiri menatap sebuah Pohon bertulis "Oh Seul Hyo". Ia mengusap tulisan itu. Dan tersenyum pahit.

"Eomma maafkan Sehun yang baru mengunjungimu" monolognya sendiri. "Maafkan Sehun yang dulu bahkan tak pernah mengunjungimu Eomma, Sehun hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian Eomma" Tambahnya.

Suasana disini sangat hening. Han Ahjumma yang berada jauh dari Sehun, hanya menatap sedih. Han ahjumma tau bahwa Sehun sangat mencintai Eommanya. Dan benar, di pohon itulah abu pemakaman Nyonya Oh disemayamkan.

"Eomma.. maafkan Sehun" Liquid bening pun jatuh dari mata Elang Sehun. Ia terduduk dan menangis merindukan Eommanya. "Eomma tak akan membenci Sehun kan? Eomma Sehun telah membuat kesalahan besar"

"Eomma.. Sehun telah menyakiti wanita yang Sehun cintai, Eomma ... Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan.. Sehun sangat mencintainya..." Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tahu bahwa semua ini salahnya, Apapun yang sudah terjadi saat ini ia tahu bahwa itu kesalahannya.

Hari telah berganti malam, Namja bermata elang ini memandang kosong kedepan. Ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, sampai pada akhirnya pikirannya kembali pada sosok manis nan cantik dengan mata rusanya dan senyumnya yang menyejukkan hatinya. Ia merindukannya, ia merindukan sosok Xi Luhan. 2 tahun menahan rindu dan sekarang ia menelan kenyataan bahwa Luhan membencinya. Itu membuat air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih.

Dengan memaksakan senyumannya ia melihat layar ponselnya tertera beberapa kalimat di pesannya. Iapun menghela nafasnya, haruskah... haruskah hal ini yang harus ia lakukan.

Iapun mengetik nama Kai dan mendial nomernya..

"Yeoboseyo"

"Kai ini aku"

"Ya aku tahu, ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini, Hei kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"

Iapun menatap jam di tangannya, tak terasa sudah 2 jam ia hanya terduduk dan memikirkan wanita itu. Iapun menghela nafas.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja"

"Dia baik Sehun, dan kurasa dia sekarang sedang dekat dengan pria yang bernama siapa itu, kau mengingatnya waktu di rumah sakit di-"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya Chanyeol. Aku mendengar percakapannya kemarin malam, mereka berdua berpacaran" Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Iya aku tahu pasti itu terjadi"

"Apa kau tak apa?" 

"Aku pantas menerima itu Kai"

"Sehun apa kau tak kembali ke Seoul?"

"Esok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, Appaku memintaku kembali... Ya dengan ancaman tentunya"

"Ancaman? Menyangkut Luhan dan anaknya"

"Iya, Appaku sangat membenci Luhan, Tapi aku sangat mencintainya"

"Sehun.."

"Kai ... Apa Luhan sudah bisa tersenyum?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya siang tadi"

"Kai.. aku akan menikah"

Disisi lain yeoja bermata rusa ini menatap sayu kedepan. Membosankan. Sudah 2 hari ini ia ada di rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Haowen? Ya Haowen sudah tidur dan Kyungsoo menemaninya. Kyungsoo tidak mau lepas dengan Haowen anaknya. Haowen terlihat kurus.. sangat kurus.. setelah menjalani beberapa kemo terapi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Anaknya kesakitan, sedangkan dia malah tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Selama ini ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun lah yang selalu membayar apapun kekurangan Luhan. Baik itu pengobatan Luhan di rumah sakit dan pengobatan anaknya. Ia menghela nafas. Ya Sehun sudah bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Bukankah itu sudah kewajibannya? Pikirannya kembali pada namja itu. Ya namja yang sudah diharapkan kehadirannya selama 2 tahun ini. Ia malah menyuruhnya pergi. Bodoh, Ya hanya itu yang terlintas di benak Luhan. Dan sekarang ia menerima pengakuan Chanyeol. Apa yang telah ku lakukan? aku orang paling kejam di dunia ini... Gumamnya.

Iapun berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tamu yang didalamnya tidur Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Ia merindukan flatnya. Flat kecilnya yang penuh kenangan itu. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya sampai suara Kai membuatnya ia membeku mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau akan menikah? Bagaimana Dengan Luhan? Sehun?" Ucap Kai yang Luhan tau benar itu berbicara di telepon.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit Apa yang telah ia dengar sekarang bohong kan? Iapun terduduk dan tangannya bergetar.

"Sehun... menikah.." gumamnya. Air matapun sukses lolos dari mata rusanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

'Oh Sehun'... batinnya.

TBC

Huwahh ini udah berapa bulan? -_- maafkan Ai yang bener-bener super sibuk.. Dan mereka belum nyatu ye? Yahhh Sehun sih dan Luhannya juga...

Aishhh -_-" Ai juga bingung. Tapi mereka pasti akan bersatu..

Ya sudah Mianhamnida karena ketelatan Ai.. dan

Love You :*

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!


	7. Chapter 6

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Six

Liquid bening itu senantiasa mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh Luhan tak mengerti kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin, bahwa Sehun akan menikah. Rasanya hati Luhan bergetar sakit. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Sungguh ia tak tahu. Tapi ini keputusannya, ia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sehun, karena ia takut akan membuat Sehun menderita karena Appa Sehun sama sekali tak menyukai dia dan anaknya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi kecil yang tidur di ranjang kamar di rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Luhan sungguh tak ingin hal itu terjadi, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk mengatakan untuk Sehun ada disisinya, iapun tak bisa.

"Seharusnya aku tak boleh seperti ini hiks, Aku harus merelakannya hiks" gumamnya. Ia pun mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Haowen. Appamu akan menikah, Appamu hiks akan bahagia hiks.. jangan membenci Appamu" tangisnya semakin menjadi, Luhan tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Semua beban ini dan sakit ini, Tapi Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia lemah, bahkan terlalu lemah untuk bisa melawan kenyataan ini.

"Kurasa, aku mulai takut kehilanganmu Oh Sehun"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan merapikan semua pakaian dan perlengkapannya. Ia akan kembali ke flat kecilnya, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia mengemas semuanya. Haowen pun masih setia berada di gendongan Kyungsoo

"Apa kau yakin akan kembali ke flatmu? Kau sudah merasa baik kan Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung di balas senyuman oleh Luhan

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik Eonnie. Tak enak rasanya jika aku terus berada disini, merepotkan kalian berdua"

"Tak ada kata merepotkan Lu, Aku sudah menganggap kau seperti adikku sendiri"

"Terimakasih Eonnie, aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan Eonnie dan Jongin Oppa" Ucap Luhan "Jja.. sudah selesai Aku akan kembali Eonnie" Luhan meraih Haowen dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Lu, Jongin tak bisa membantu mu membereskan ini dan membawa ke rumahmu, ia ada meeting tadi pagi"

"Gwenchana Eonnie, aku bisa melakukan sendiri" Ia pun menjinjing tas besar yang cukup berat itu dengan sebelah tangannya, dan sebelahnya lagi mengendong Haowen. Ia melangkah keluar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Eonnie" ia membungkukkan badannya. "Sampai nanti"

"Maaf tak bisa membantu Lu, sampai nanti"

Luhanpun melangkah menuju flatnya yang tak jauh dari rumah sederhana milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tapi baru berjalan beberapa meter, Ia sungguh merasa letih, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Ini hal mudah, kenapa aku jadi lemah begini" gumamnya, sedangkan Haowen hanya mengedot jempol kirinya dengan mengoceh tak jelas.

"LUHAN" langkah Luhan terhenti, saat mendengar panggilan dari belakangnya.

"Luu... tunggu aku" ucap orang yang memanggil itu. Luhan mendengar suara larian, Luhan yakin orang itu berlari menghampirinya.

"Hai Lu" Namja itu berdiri di depan Luhan dengan memamerkan senyum limajarinya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pindah ke flatmu hari ini?"

"Maaf Chan, Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu semalam. Tapi-" Ia menghentikan ucapannya. Bahkan Luhan sampai lupa, kalau ia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol semalam, Akibat Oh Sehun yang akan meninggalkannya untuk sekali lagi. Menikah dengan yeoja lain dan membiarkan Luhan juga Haowen hidup menderita sendirian lagi. Hatinya pun berdenyut sakit. Dan Bahkan Luhan sudah lupa jika ia sudah menerima pengakuan cinta Chanyeol.

"Lu? Kau melamun" Chanyeol mengerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Ahh.. mian Chanyeol" Ia merasa amat jahat pada Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana Lu" Chanyeol pun meraih tas besar yang ada di tangan Luhan. "Sudahlah Lu, apapun itu jangan di pikirkan, akan kubantu kepindahanmu kali ini" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Gomawo Chanyeol" Luhan merasa tak enak hati pada Chanyeol.

"Dan jagoan tampan, apa kau tak merindukan Hyung" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada Haowen. Haowen mengeleng mendengar kata-katanya, Chanyeol merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Sungguh kau tak merindukan Hyung tertampan seantero korea ini? Sungguh malang diriku. Haowen rindukan Hyung ne ne" Chanyeol menggunakan puppy eyesnya pada Haowen. Dan Haowen membalasnya dengan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Yahh Haowen, Kenapa kau pukul kepala Hyung tampan ini" rengek Chanyeol yang dibalas tawa oleh Haowen. Luhan yang melihatnya pun sukses tertawa. Merekapun menghiasi langkah demi langkah dengan tawa dan senyuman. Sungguh Luhan nyaman dengan hal ini, dan hal ini yang membuat Luhan selalu kagum dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi di ujung hatinya terdapat rasa yang sulit diartikan, ia hanya ingin berbahagia dengan Oh Sehun, dan itu mustahil.

* * *

Di sisi lain namja bermata elang ini sedang duduk di meja restoran mewah di kota Seoul. Tatapan datar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi ia tak bisa mengelak apapun karena ini demi orang yang di cintainya dan demi malaikat kecilnya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Oh Sehun, sungguh tampan sekali" ucap yeoja paruhbaya bermarga Jung itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Nyonya, dan yeoja cantik di sebelah nyonya ini benarkah bernama Jung Krystal" Appa Sehun membalas ucapan yeoja itu, sedangkan yang di bicarakan, Krystal tersenyum manis semanis-manisnya.

"Tuan Oh bisa saja. Ia lulusan dari Harvard. Dia sangat mahir berbahasa, dan ia sekarang sedang bekerja sebagai entertainer, Yang Tuan Oh tau sendiri kan?" Balas yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ia aku tau Nyonya Jung"

Perbincangan berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka memakan jamuan itu. Nyonya Jung dan Tuan Oh pun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan tinggal mereka berdua di ruang ini.

Krystal merubah mimik mukanya dan menatap malas Oh Sehun di depannya.

"Sungguh memuakkan" Gumam yeoja itu. Sehun hanya menarik ujung bibirnya mendengar ucapan Krystal. "Sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini, seperti hidup di era Joseon saja" Tambah yeoja itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja" Yeoja itu menghela nafas. "Intinya aku tak akan mau menikah denganmu" jelasnya. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak akan menikah denganmu Oh Sehun, Aku mencintai namja lain. Bahkan ada benih namja itu di perutku. Aku tak akan menikah denganmu"

"Bagus"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita buat kesepakatan?" ucap Krystal dengan senyum penuh arti.

* * *

Sedangkan Luhan membereskan flat kecilnya bersama Chanyeol, tak terasa jika waktu berjalan cepat, sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa hari sebentar lagi akan gelap. Canda tawa pun tak pernah absen diantara mereka bedua dan juga Haowen yang sudah mulai bisa berbicara dan berjalan meski sesekali ia terjatuh. Senyum Luhan tak pernah lepas dari bibir manisnya, maskipun di dalam hatinya menangis merasakan kenyataan hidup ini.

Sempat Luhan merasa mempersulit hubungan ini ketika menerima Chanyeol ada disisinya, melindunginya, dan membawa tawa untukknya. Ia menyesalinya dulu, tetapi sekarang ia mengubur rasa sesalnya. Karena ia yakin bahwa Sehun tak pernah menoleh pada dirinya, Sehun tak mencintainya dan ia akan berbahagia dengan yeoja yang dinikahinya. Padahal Luhan sendiri tak tahu kenyataannya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Nahh Selesai semuanya" Ucap Chanyeol dengan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan yang sedang menggendong Haowen yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Terimakasih Chan" Luhan merasa tak enak sudah merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah jangan difikirkan" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan. Dan Luhan membalasnya. "Lu, foto itu terlihat manis, kenapa bukan Sehun Hyung yang menggendong Haowen di foto itu" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Terselip rasa yang janggal setiap melihat foto cukup besar yang didalamnya ada Luhan sedang menggendong Haowen yang mungkin baru saja lahir dengan senyum menawannya. Dan banyak foto perkembangan Haowen tertempel di dinding. Dan tak satupun ada foto Sehun dan keluarga Luhan

Luhan gugup dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Iapun menelan salivanya. "Sebenarnya Chanyeol, i-itu" Luhan tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Apa kau merawat Haowen dari bayi? Aku yakin dia sangat lucu" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat Luhan gugup.

"Ya, saat itu dia masih sangat kecil dan lemah. Tetapi aku sangat mengingat wajah tampan dan manisnya" Jelas Luhan. 'Seperti wajah Sehun, hal itu yang selalu membuat aku semakin mengingat Sehun, dan merindukannya setiap detik' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Luhannie, aku tak pernah melihat orang tua mu. Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi ragu

"Mereka ada di Beijing" raut Luhan berubah, ia teringat pada Mama dan Baba nya. Yang tega mengusirnya. Tapi ia tak mernah membenci kedua orang tuanya. Luhan sangat mencintainya.

"Kenapa Sehun Hyung memberikan tanggung jawabnya padamu Lu, Apa dia belum menikah?"

"Dia akan menikah Chan" terbersit rasa sakit dalam hatinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Pasti Sehun Hyung akan bahagia Lu"

"Iya, pasti" Terselip rasa sakit dalam hati Luhan. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan senyum nya di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" Ucap Chanyeol dan di lanjut dengan mencium pipi tirus Luhan. Luhan membeku dan tak menolak apapun. Ia hanya terdiam. Kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum menawannya. Sekali lagi Luhan bingung dengan ini, ia merasakan kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol, Bahkan ia merasa nyaman dan aman bersama Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa semenjak Sehun hadir, merasakan sakit yang mendalam di hatinya saat Chanyeol berlaku manis padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol pamit untuk pulang, karena hari sudah gelap. Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Chanyeol yang selalu membantunya

Iapun melangkah masuk. Dan menatap sekeliling flat kecilnya. Sepintas teringat wajah Sehun dalam benaknya. Namja yang dicintainya untuk pertama kalinya dulu. Namja yang selalu membuat Luhan tersippu saat mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Namja yang membuatnya mempunyai Haowen dalam hidupnya. Dan namja yang membuatnya yakin bisa bertahan menjalani kehidupannya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Ia harus sadar bahwa ada Chanyeol disisinya sekarang, Dan Sehun akan menikah dengan wanita lain sesegera mungkin. hatinya mencelos, Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa ia sadari airmata itu jatuh dari mata rusanya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan harus membawa Haowen kerumah sakit. Meski tawa selalu menghiasi wajah tampan Haowen, tapi dalam diri Haowen terdapat penyakit yang menggerogoti tiap detiknya. Seperti semalam yang tak henti-hentinya Haowen menangis dan membuat Luhan bingung dan berharap anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Keadaanya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya sel itu sudah tidak berkembang seperti yang saya duga seminggu yang lalu. Tetap bawa Haowen kesini untuk cek perkembangannya. Dan mungkin kerontokan rambut maupun muntah juga efek dari kemo yang di berikan. Dia anak yang kuat, jadi saya yakin ia akan sembuh segera"

Luhan menangis haru, Sungguh, ia ingin anaknya akan sembuh. Iapun segera menggendong Haowen setelah kemoterapi selesai. Iapun membayar biaya pengobatan dengan mengeluarkan uang dari amplop yang Jongin beri beberapa hari yang lalu, Jongin bilang ini dari Sehun. Iapun sangat berterimakasih karena Sehun masih mau membantunya untuk membiayai hidup dan pengobatan anaknya.

Iapun berjalan menuju supermaket yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Haowen sedang tertidur di gendongannya. Bayi kecilnya terlihat lemah, dan itu membuatnya sedih.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap seseorang yang duduk di meja dekat jendela cafe di depannya. Saat ia akan menyeberang jalan. Namja itu adalah dia, yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Ia terpaku menatap namja itu yang duduk bersama yeoja berambut coklat madu panjang. Dan Sehun tersenyum ke arah yeoja itu.

'Apa itu, calon istri Sehun' gumamnya.

Tes

Bulir bening itu lolos jatuh dari mata Luhan. Lampu jalan pun sudah berubah hijau, tapi Luhan masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain' Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sehun juga menatap Luhan yang ada di ujung jalan itu. Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemui Luhan. Luhan pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte yang tak jauh dari penyebrangan jalan itu.

"LUHAN!" panggil Sehun, yang membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia usap kasar air matanya dan kemudian mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Haowen yang tertidur di gendongannya. Sungguh ia tak tahu, apa yang tengah ia rasakan ini.

"Luhan tunggu aku" Sehun berlari menyeberangi jalan yang saat itu masih ramai mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Tinnn tinn

Sehun terus berlari dengan mengucapkan maaf pada pengguna jalan yang melintas dan di halangi Sehun.

Tapi bus sudah ada di depan Luhan, Luhan langsung memasukinya. Sehun berteriak memanggilnya agar ia menunggunya. tetapi ia mencoba untuk menulikan pendengarannya. Sungguh Luhan tak ingin menganggu kehidupan Sehun setelah ini.

"Luhan tunggu.. tunggu .. aku akan berkata sesuatu padamu, Lu. Tunggu aku" Teriaknya dengan mengejar bis yang sudah melaju menjauhinya.

Luhan hanya tertunduk dalam bis itu, dengan tangis yang menjadi "Maafkan aku" gumamnya.

Ia tak langsung menuju ke flatnya. Ia menuju taman dekat panti asuhan, dimana dulu ia selalu bercerita kepada anak panti asuhan. Ia masih mengingatnya. Di taman itu ia pertama kali melihat wajah tampan Sehun. Orang yang langsung mencuri hatinya saat melihat pertama kalinya.

 **Flashback on**

Luhan sedang bercerita di depan anak-anak panti asuhan dengan senyum dan mimik yang sangat menarik. Iapun mengucapkan terimakasih saat semua memberikan tepuk tangan karena persembahannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya. Dan menatap ke sampingnya Terdapat namja yang memakai seragam SMA sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Ia pun terus memandangi namja itu dari jauh. Namja itu tampak memandang Luhan juga, iapun tersipu malu, dan hatinya bergetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" Seorang yeoja yang seumuran dengannya menyenggol lengan Luhan dan mmembuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo Baekkie... Gwaenchana"

"Jangan bohongi aku Lu, kau menatap namja itu bukan?" goda yeoja berambut sebahu itu dengan menyenggol lengan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersipu malu.

"Benar kan? Apa yang ku bilang kau menyukai namja itu" Goda nya sekali lagi. "Ternyata ada pangeran yang berhasil mencuri hati putri rusa ini" Wajah Luhan merah padam. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang lugu.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan merasa ada semangat hidup yang lain kecuali dari Mama dan Baba nya. Seorang namja SMA yang ia tatap di bangku taman dekat panti asuhan yang di urus oleh keluarga besarnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Hari sudah gelap, Luhan menggendong Haowen yang terlelap di pelukannya. Ia akan kembali ke flatnya yang lumayan jauh dari taman ini. Ia menunggu di halte bus dekat taman itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ini sudah malam pikirnya. Sungguh Luhan tak tahu apa yang ada dalam perasaannya. Ia sungguh merasa bingung dengan dirinya. 'Apa yang sudah kulakukan Tuhan. Kenapa kebahagiaan belum juga menjumpai kehidupanku' sesaat dia berfikir seperti itu dan berharap Sehun bisa disisinya sekarang dan selamanya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia berfikir 'Sehun akan bahagia setelah ini, dengan begitu ia tak akan terusik oleh kehidupan wanita jalang sepertiku' Tanpa ia sadari jika akhir-akhir ini ia terus memikirkan Sehun sedangkan ia sudah menerima pengakuan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bus sudah berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia terus berjalan termenung dengan mengendong Haowen di pelukannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap namja berperawakan tinggi itu sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang didekat pintu flatnya. Iapun menelan salivanya. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya a berjalan lebih cepat, mengingat dinginnya malam itu dan Haowen harus segera tidur di flatnya.

Namja itupun menyadari kedatangan Luhan dan dengan cepat ia memanggilnya.

"Luhan"

Luhan terhenti. Hatinya berdesir mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan, Ingin rasanya ia menatap wajah namja itu tapi ia sama sekali tak berani untuk melakukannya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Luhan menutup matanya. dan terdiam mendengarkan namja itu.

"Maafkan aku tak bertanggung jawab tentang Haowen dan dirimu" jelasnya. "Aku sungguh meminta maaf akan hal itu, bisakah kau memaafkanku" Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab. Malah airmatanya lolos jatuh di pipi tirusnya.

"Sungguh maafkan aku, aku tahu kau membenciku, maafkan sikap pengecutku" Sekali lagi Sehun mengatakan maaf untuknya. Luhan tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia takut Sehun akan celaka jika ia kembali padanya.

Luhanpun mengusap aimatanya kasar dan berkata "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau begitu aku akan masuk"

"Tunggu" Tangan Luhan di cegah oleh Sehun. Dan a pun dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Apa lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Dengarkan aku Luhan" Sehun pun menarik Luhan agar berdiri di depannya. "Tatap mataku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dengarkan aku Lu, dan tatap mataku Luhan" Dengan terpaksa ia pun menatap mata Sehun.

"Aku meminta maaf sepenuh hati padamu, dan aku berniat untuk membayar semua kesalahanku Lu, aku tahu mulutmu berkata kau memaafkanku. Tapi hatimu sangat membenciku Lu. Aku sungguh meminta maaf sekali lagi.." ia menghela nafasnya " maaf jika aku sekarang sangat mencintaimu" Iapun terpaku akan ucapan Sehun. Rasanya es dalam hati Luhan meleleh dan menghangat. Ia sangat bahagia, sangat. Dan sangat bahagia akan ucapan Sehun.

Tapi perasaan bahagianya menyusut seketika ia ingat bahwa namja yang didepannya kali ini akan menikah dengan yeoja lain. Ingin rasanya ia egois dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah membenci Sehun dan ia ingin bersama namja itu. Tapi dengan hal itu akan membuat celaka diri Sehun dan Haowen. Luhan tak bisa melakukannya. Ia harus membuat Sehun menjauh dari kehidupannya.

"Hentikan bualanmu Oh Sehun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan ucapkan kata-kata itu pada calon istrimu" Ucapnya lirih dengan Airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata rusanya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang itu Lu?"

Seketika Haowen terbangun dan menangis di gendongan Luhan. "Maaf aku harus membuatnya tertidur"

"Aku harus menjelaskan semua padamu Lu, bisakah kita bicara lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di luar flatmu"

"Kurasa semua sudah jelas Oh Sehun. Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi" Luhan memasuki flatnya dan menutup pintu flatnya. Sehun pun mengacak rambutnya bingung. Ia terduduk di depan pintu flat Luhan.

Haowen sudah tertidur, ia sudah tak menangis. Ia melihat susana di luar latnya dari jendela kecilnya, di luar sangat dingin. Iapun hendak menutup jendelanya. Tapi perhatiannya teralih saat akan menutupnya. Ia melihat Sehun masih terduduk di depan pintunya dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia tak mengingkari kata-katanya. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam untuk menidurkan Haowen tadi.

Ia mencoba menutup mata hatinya. Ia tutup jendelanya dan membiarkan Sehun di luar. Iapun terduduk di meja belajarnya. Ia membuka Laci mejanya dan mengambil buku bersampul coklat milikya 'Diary' itu yang tertulis diatasnya. Dengan perlahan ia buka halaman per halaman. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah tulisan yang membuat ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

Dengan perlahan ia membaca itu dan airmatanya menetes deras. Tangannya bergetar.

"Lu" Suara Sehun dari luar pintu membuatnya tersadar. Iapun melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum tidur. aku tahu kau masih bisa mendengarku" Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa memaafkanku Lu"

' _Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu'_ batinnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan membenciku Lu"

' _Aku tak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu, aku rasa, aku tak pernah bisa membencimu. aku tak tahu tapi aku merasa sakit saat mendengarmu akan bahagia bersama wanita itu. Aku ingin kau disisiku, aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku, aku ingin kau.. Apa ini yang di sebut cinta Sehun? aku tak tahu'_ iapun terhenti dan teduduk di belakang pintu dengan meraba pintu itu. Ia tahu Sehun terduduk di depan pintu itu ia tahu. "Maafkan aku hiks" ucap Luhan lirih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

"Aku ingin kau mendengar semua penjelasanku, dan aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Xi Luhan"

"hiks.. maafkan aku" lirih Luhan yang jelas tak terdengar Sehun.

TBC

Huwahhh apa-apaan ini -_- ! kenape ceritanya makin kayak sinetron. Hadduh Ai minta maaf karena kekurang ajaran Ai yang sangat sangat terlambat mengupdate ini cerita. Josonghamnida –bow-

Ai minta doanya ya agar semua lancar dan bisa cepat update ^^

Tapi yaa untuk kelanjutan ini fanfic mah tergantung respon readers, Ai hanya ingin tahu, masih adakah yang mengharapkan Ai untuk menshare kelanjutan ff ini..

Untuk itu .. Keep Support Hunhan! Hunhan is Real! –ngibarin bendera Hunhan-

Love You :*

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Please...!


	8. Chapter 7

**He is our baby, right?**

Author : Ai Mochie

Rate : T

Pair : HunHan

Slight : ChanHan, ChanBaek

Disclamer : Semua Char di sini milik Tuhan Yang maha Esa. dan tentunya milik EXO-L. EpEp ini murni dari otak author^^

Char :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

All Other...

Length : Chapter

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning :GS, ETC berantakan, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana..XD

Summary **:** Bagaimana jadinya jika Xi Luhan harus menjadi bully-an para yeoja karena sikap pendiamnya dan selalu di lindungi oleh namja tampan yang terkenal di sekolahnya, seorang Park Chanyeol. Apakah hidupnya akan bahagia? Sedangkan luka mendalam 2 tahun yang lalu dari namja berkulit putih pucat yang membuat Luhan mempunyai seorang replika namja itu. Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini?

Don't Like Don't read

Chapter Seven

 _Xi Luhan,_

 _Jika kau sudah membaca ini, Kau pasti sudah pulang dengan keadaan yang semakin baik._

 _Aku tak tahu, aku harus mengatakan apa padamu, selain permintaan maaf untukmu._

 _Untuk semua penderitaan yang telah kuberikan padamu 2 tahun ini._

 _Seharusnya kau bisa bercanda, berteman bahkan berpacaran karena usiamu masih sangat belia, Tapi kau malah mengasuh anak yang dengan teganya akupun menelantarkanmu sendiri._

 _Dua tahun aku bersembunyi, Selama itu pula aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu._

 _Kau wanita yang membuat jantungku bergetar dengan senyumanmu selain ibuku._

 _Kau wanita yang selalu kupikirkan selain ibuku,_

 _Dan kau wanita yang selalu kurindukan._

 _Mungkin aku sudah terlambat, bahkan sangat terlambat._

 _Tapi maafkan aku, Maafkan sikap pengecutku selama ini._

 _Sehingga baru saat ini aku mampu menemuimu, meski keadaan saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita._

 _Ingin rasanya aku kembali padamu, tapi itu tak mungkin._

 _Kau membenciku kan?_

 _Jangan pernah mencintai orang brengsek sepertiku Luhan._

 _Hiduplah dengan baik._

 _Tanpa orang yang brengsek sepertiku._

 _Yang hanya membawa penderitaan untukmu Luhan._

 _Dan biarlah aku merasakan cinta ini sendiri, meski menyiksa. Penyiksaan ini tak ada bandingannya dengan semua penderitaan yang telah kuberikan untukmu._

 _Sehun._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Luhan sama sekali tak bisa berhenti menghawatirkan Sehun yang telah ada di depan rumahnya berjam-jam lamanya. Ia mendengus pasrah, ingin rasanya ia buka pintu itu dan segera memeluk Sehun yang telah kedinginan oleh susana hujan di malam ini. Tapi ia tak boleh melakukan itu, Sehun akan menikah, Dia akan bahagia. Tentu tidak dengan wanita sepertinya.

"Luhan, Apa kau sudah tidur?" Seseorang dibalik pintu itu kembali membuat Luhan semakin gelisah. Ia tak tega melakukan ini, tapi ia tak mampu melihat Sehun lebih lama. Perasaan sakit itu semakin menjalar dalam hatinya.

Dengan terpaksa ia buka pintu itu, Terlihat Sehun yang bersender di diding sebelah pintunya. Bibirnya membiru, Wajahnya memucat. Dan tatapan matanya yang sayu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum pada Luhan yang telah membuka pintu flatnya.

"Terimakasih" Gumam Sehun denga senyuman tulus Sehun membuat goresan luka yang menganga lebar itu seolah menutup dan mati rasa. Ia tau, dirinya terluka. Dan Sehun pun terluka.

Sontak Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dan menangis dipelukan Sehun.

"Terimakasih kau menerima kehadiranku untuk saat ini Luhan" Tak terasa setetes liquid bening telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Dia bahagia Luhan memeluknya saat ini, sungguh Sehun merindukannya.

Satu jam berlalu, Sehun hanya terduduk di samping Luhan yang hanya terdiam dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia gelisah, Ia bingung dengan hal yang telah ia lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tak sengaja langsung memelukmu" Sambungnya dengan perasan kalut tak karu-karuan.

"Tak apa, itu membuatku bahagia" Sehun menatap wajah cantik Luhan disampingnya. "Terimakasih"

"Aku sudah membacanya" perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Syukurlah" Sehun merasa ada perasaan lega dalam hatinya. "Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya menerima pengakuannya.." Luhan menatap Haowen yang tidur di ranjangnya. "Tapi hatiku tak bisa menerimanya"

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan.

"Haowen yang membuatku ragu, sehingga hatiku tak mampu menerimanya" jelas Luhan sekali lagi. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Saat ini, aku bingung dengan pilihanku"

"Maafkan aku yang membuat hidupmu seperti ini"

"Tak apa"

"Aku akan menikah" Jelas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Tapi kurasa aku akan merusak pernikahanku" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan sontak menatapnya. "Aku tak mampu menikah dengan yeoja yang tak aku cintai"

Luhan hanya diam, ia tak mengerti. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah menungguku" Luhan mencoba menetralkan perasaanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa perasaan dalam hatinya berkecamuk tak menentu.

Mentari telah bangun dari peraduannya. Luhan sudah siap pergi ke Sekolahnya. Hari ini ujian akhir sekolahnya. Ya sebentar lagi ia akan lulus. Setelah ini ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Haowen akan kutitipkan ke Jongin Oppa"

"Bisakah aku bersamanya saat ini?"

"Tapi.."

"Hari ini ujian akhirmu, setidaknya aku ingin membuatmu tenang disana"

"Sehun, aku hanya.." 

"Luhan, kumohon percayalah padaku. Setidaknya aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, dengan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya"

"Baiklah"

Sehun mengendong Haowen yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum. Hari in ia akan bersifat seperti ayah untuk Haowen. Karena Haowen adalah anak satu-satunya untuknya.

Jam cepat sekali berlalu, Sehun tersenyum ceria. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan untuknya dan Haowen. Berjalan-jalan, bermain di taman hiburan dan menyuapinya makan. Hal yang tak pernah Sehun bayangkan, bahwa rasanya bisa se-membahagiakan ini.

Sekarang ia duduk di pekarangan rumah Jongin, Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang me-nina bobo-kan Haowen.

"Seharusnya ia sudah datang dua jam yang lalu"

"Mungkin ia sedang sibuk Noona" jawab Sehun yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, soal di rumah sakit itu..."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti seberapa brengseknya aku"

"Bukan, kau tak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sungguh mencintai Luhan" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk "Aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena kekuasaan ayahmu"

"Aku rasa, aku sudah terlambat"

"Aku rasa belum Sehun" Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Aku tahu bagaimana Luhan"

"Noona.. tapi dia"

"Iya, aku tahu untuk saat ini. Aku masih mengingat jelas tatapan cintanya saat ia menceritakan hari dimana pertamakali bertemu denganmu. Aku masih ingat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan saat ia berbicara kalau Haowen mirip denganmu. Aku juga masih ingat, saat aku mencacimu karena kau pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata jika kau bukan lah yang membuatnya menderita, tapi kau yang membuatnya bahagia memiliki Haowen"

"Tapi Noona, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, Luhan mencintainya"

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya Hun, Tapi selama ini, Hatinya hanya penuh denganmu Sehun"

Sehun terdiam, pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo membuat perasaan dalam dadanya membaik. Setidaknya dulu Luhan mencintainya seperti yang ia rasakan juga selama ini. Tapi Sehun, merasa saat ini Hati Luhan sudah bukan tentangnya lagi.

Disisi lain, Luhan terdiam menunduk karena Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Luhannie" panggil Chanyeol yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak apa" Luhan menjawab ragu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab seuanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mengandeng tangan Luhan. "Ayo kita pulang. Hari ini melelahkan, setidaknya hari ini ujiannya berjalan lancar" Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Lu, Apa kau akan pergi ke perguruan tinggi? Haruskah kita ke perguruan tinggi yang sama? Setelah itu kita akan menikah, sepertinya memiliki anak semanis Haowen juga menyenangkan" Kekeh Chanyeol yang membuat perasaan bersalah Luhan menggerus hatinya. Luhanpun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, Lu? Kenapa berhenti?" Chanyeol mentap wajah Luhan yang terlihat jelas, airmata dari pelupuk matanya akan jatuh. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Maafkan aku, kurasa pernyataan cinta yang kuterima saat itu adalah kesalahan"

"Lu apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol, Haowen bukan hanya anak Sehun" Chanyeo menautkan alisnya bingung. "Dia anakku dengan Sehun"

"Kau bercanda kan Lu? Gak mungkin" Chanyeol merasa bingung dan sekaligus terluka dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak bercanda, dan Kurasa aku tak bisa berhubungan cinta denganmu Channyeol. Maafkan aku" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol. "Aku sungguh tak bercanda, tapi itu kenyataannya. Dan aku tak mau melibatkan orang sebaik dirimu dengan wanita sepertiku. Maafkan aku"

Luhanpun membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih untuk selama ini" Chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Luhan. Ia tak tahu dengan semua ini, dan ia tak mengerti dengan semuanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Luhan memasuki flatnya yang terlihat jelas ada Sehun di dalamnya.

"Tak apa, Haowen sudah tertidur"

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Sehun hanya tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan, apa kau mau ikut denganku"

"Kemana?"

"Ada temanku yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Besok? jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 pagi, aku akan menjemputmu".

"Sehun besok kurasa..."

"Kau tak menolaknya kan?" Sehun menatapnya. Luhan pun sontak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu" Biarlah ia egois saat ini. Ia lupa semua ancaman Apa Sehun, Biarlah ia merasakan kedekatannya dengan Sehun, meski sekejap saja.

"Pakailah gaun ini Lu, dan didalamnya ada baju untuk Haowen juga" Sehun memberikan kotak dengan pita berwarna emas itu. Luhanpun membukannya, terlihat jelas, Gaun putih selutut dengan hiasan bunga pink di sekitar dadanya. Ini gaun mahal, Luhan tahu itu. Sudah lama ia tak memiliki gaun mahal rancangan desainer terkenal seperti yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Ini terlalu mewah untukku"

"Aku harap kau menuruti kemauanku Lu, Hanya ini permintaanku"

"Baiklah"

Hari esok telah datang, Luhan mencoba memakai gaun yang diberikan Sehun. Sungguh pas dengan ukurannya. Dan terlihat cantik. Ia tersenyum dikaca kamarnya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak berpenampilan seperti ini" iapun mengikat rambutnya anggun. "Kuharap aku tak tampak bodoh di depan teman Sehun, setidaknya aku tak mempermalukannya"

Dengan segera ia juga memakaikan baju kemeja dengan rompi berwarna silver di tubuh Haowen. Hawen tertawa ceria, Dia terlihat seperti tampan. Tak heran jika memang dia memiliki gen dari Sehun, Appa biologisnya.

"Lu, apa kau sudah selesai" Sehun sudah datang ternyata. Iapun membuka pintu flat Luhan dan tersenyum manis melihat Luhan telihat anggun nan cantik di balik balutan gaun pilihannya.

"Kau cantik"

"Terimakasih" Luhan merona mendapat pujian dari Sehun. Sehun pun berjongkok di depannya, dan membuka kotak di sampingnya.

"Eh" Luhan terkejut saat Sehun memakaikan Sepatu berwana silver di kakinya. "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri"

"Tidak, Seharusnya aku memberikannya kemarin tapi aku lupa. Biarkan aku memakaikannya" Sehun tertawa kecil. Iapun berdiri setelah sepatu berhak itu sukses tampil menawan di kakinya "Sempurna" Gumamnya.

"Haowen tak merindukan Appa?" Haowen yang sejak awal sibuk dengan mainannya, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Paaaa" panggilnya yang langsung memeluk kaki Sehun. Tersirat perasaan bahagia dalam hati Luhan dengan semua perlakuan Sehun pada dirinyaa dan Haowen. Tapi ia ingat bahwa pria di depannya ini akan bahagia bersama wanita lain.

Luhan setia duduk dan terdiam duduk di samping kemudi Sehun. Canggung, hal itu yang tergambar pada suasana yang tercipta saat ini. Luhan merasakan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia bangun dari lamunannya aat mobil Sehun terhenti

"Kita sudah sampai, Lu" Senyum Sehun padanya melihat tempat yang ia kunjungi adalah katedral yang penuh dengan bunga dan kain putih. Perasaan Luhan semakin berkecamuk, 'Apakah ini pernikahan Sehun?' batinnya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini, Aku akan menikah"

Deg...

Ucapan Sehun membuat hatinya tersentak sakit, ingin ia menangis tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal ini. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan di hari bahagia Oh Sehun.

"Bukannya aku akan bertemu temanmu?" tanya Luhan yang di angguki Sehun/

"Iya, Kuharap kau datang dan memberikan dukungan untukku Luhan"

"Aku dan Haowen akan mendukungmu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman palsunya. Ia tercekat, tak mampu berbicara apapun lagi. Jadi maksud bertemu dengan temannya, adalah bertemu dengan istrinya nanti. Hati Luhan berdenyut sakit, ia tak tahu apa yang di rasakannya

Langkah demi langkah ia susuri jalanan menuju katedral itu, dan Haowen senantiasa berada dalam gandengan tangannya.

'Saat aku memasuki katedral ini, aku akan kehilangan Sehun untuk selamanya'

TBC


End file.
